Forsaken Saiyan
by HerEvilNess
Summary: Yaoi.Perhaps assumptions on whether the only two full blooded Saiyans left are just that.Assumptions."W-What did you just call me?""I...I..um"He tried to remember what he did say."'Geta?"The Ouji felt a chill run up his spine.Where had he heard that from?
1. Forsaken Saiyan Chapter ONE

Forsaken Saiyan

Chapter 1

_PAST (SEVERAL WEEKS PRIOR TO THE CREATION OF THE BEING KNOWN AS 'KID BUU'), ON UNKNOWN PLANET_

**_A carcass along with what looks to be around 50 others surround it, all lying scattered over a dusty brown surface. This one wouldn't have been different from the other's had it not still had all of its flesh remaining on its bones. The others can just barely even be called carcasses for they are merely just bones with strips of torn flesh attached to them here and there. A bone most likely taken from one of the others skeletal structure was jammed into the chest cavity of this particular body. A smile and closed eyelids are the expression upon the being's face._**

**_These beings were not human. They seemed to be closely related to that of the canine species instead. Patches of fur was scattered all around the remains of the others. This one was left untouched by teeth marks. Only the one bone plunged deep within its chest was the only sign of damage and death. It was a male that was obvious. He had a wolf like tail and similar fur covering most of his body. If he were to stand though he'd be able to walk upright. The shape of his body and judging by the remains of the others was similar to human but the spinal column looked like it curved just a bit more. His feet and hands were like that of a human with the exception of the thumb not being all that opposable on the hand. Also instead of nails they had canine like claws and their teeth were much like a canines. The ears though still on the side of the head were furry and pointy like that of a wolf._**

**_Looking back at the 'lone wolf' still intact, his image starts to change a bit. Forming to that of a different individual but still of the same race. This other changing image was older looking but the expression of closed eyes and a smile remained. The body flickered back and forth between the two individual images. Suddenly along side the body claw marks representing words appeared, written into the dusty ground. They read, "REMEMBER ALWAYS SAIYAN….MURDERER!!!" Although written in a different language, it undoubtedly was that of the race that lay scattered about._**

**_A voice spoke in a raspy whisper reading along with the words as they were scrawled out in the ground. The lone intact body still flickered between the different individuals. But as the voice reached the point where the last word was spoken it quickly changed into another's. It was a scream that began to echo into the distance._**

There was a gasp and a hand came up quickly to clutch at the gasper's chest. The echoing words of "MURDERER!!!" still screaming in their head. It was a boy or to be more accurate a young man whom only resembled the appearance of a boy at least. The crackling of power around him pulled his mind's thoughts from the word slowing ceasing its echoing within. He arose from his mattress upon the floor to walk into a smaller room attached to the room he was in. When he crossed the doorway lights instantly flickered on. Although really not needed since the light of the crackling aura blazing around him would have been quite enough to light the small room.

It looked to be a bathroom of the sort. It contained a mirror, which was one of his main objectives for coming inside. On the wall across from the doorway there was two large yellow colored buttons mixed with several other smaller varying colored buttons. Underneath them they all had a label which informed the user of the buttons purpose. The language was different. Once again nothing human, it consisted of strange looking symbols that varied in shades of colors as they were 'written'.

The young man looked at himself in the mirror seeing his blonde hair and blue eyes. He sighed at his image. The expression reflecting back at him looked sad and tormented. Pulse still racing from his dream he tried to calm himself by splashing some cool water upon his face. He did this by pressing a button near one of the yellow ones. This one was orange and shaped like a cube as it was sticking out. Once pressed into the wall it hung out from, a small bowl shaped object appeared in the air in front of the man. Seeming from out of nowhere water poured into the bowl and disappeared down a drain in the bottom of it as the water continued to flow. The water didn't come out through the bottom to fall on the floor; it just disappeared into the drain.

The man dipped his hands into the water and allowed the water to fill into them. Then he proceeded to lean forward and splash it onto his sweaty face. The water was cool but not too much so. Just the temperature he preferred. Once satisfied that his face was cooled down and no longer sweating he pushed the same button twice more and the bowl and water disappeared to be replaced with a bar on the wall near the mirror. The bar held a dark green hand towel, which the young man reached his hand out to grasp. He brought it up to his face and washed away all the remaining moisture that had not already dripped down onto his bare chest or absorbed away into his skin. Placing the towel back on the bar he pressed the button 3 times and the bar and towel disappeared.

Another sigh escaped him as another glance was taken at the image in the mirror. His hair still remained blonde and eyes still blue but the crackling power around him had disappeared as he calmed. With a deep breath he closed his eyes and when he went to exhale his blonde slipped away into black strands of spiky hair and blue turned into black as well. The spiky strands of hair hung loosely all around his head. None really sticking upwards naturally, only due to the disheveled mess it was in did some stick up a bit. Turning towards the doorway he stepped back into the larger room that contained the twin sized mattress on the floor.

He examined the mattress from his standing position. Thoughts of how he had come to get this mattress flowed through his mind. He had asked for it. Maybe had even wanted it a little. He had requested that even though he were to live in this palace he wanted nothing more than the rest of the society received. Although when he discovered what that was he quickly changed his mind. For the rest of the civilization not living inside the castle walls lived almost as greatly as the ones who did. In his soul he felt he did not deserve what they received so asked for much less. Which happened to be just what he got. Although do to the constant pestering and insistence of the prince he finally conceded and allowed them to construct the up to date bathroom area.

He sighed as he folded slightly muscled arms over his built chest. Glancing at the window, which he had requested but the prince once again insisted must be much larger than he himself thought necessary, he saw that it was already quite light out. He stepped towards the window and sat down on the bench near it and gazed up at the purple-blue sky above him. A half smile forced its way up onto his face as he just viewed the beauty before him. His gaze wavered from the sky and fell downward to the sand covered ground. The half-smile disappeared.

Not that he hated the sandy surface but it wasn't his favorite. He did however think it was extremely good for training on but nothing more. From the moment he landed on this planet he had never remembered liking it. He wasn't sure why, but then again he didn't like the surface of his previous residence on another planet either. Maybe it was not the surface of the planet that bothered him at all. Maybe he just picked that part of the planets to dislike. For he knew he didn't truly belong on either of them and he was truly alone in his race. Only survivor, to his knowledge. Had been far a long time now. **_'How long has it been?'_** He sighed at that thought and again at his next one. **_'Too damn long…'_**

Taking in all the ground area he could see from his position he noticed that everyone was beginning to get started for a new day. He considered this a moment before admitting he would rather be keeping busy doing something rather then attempt sleep again with the foreboding feeling of death and destruction always present within his subconscious.

Standing back up again he went to a doorway adjacent to the bathroom and walked through. Like before a light instantly illuminated the whole, well it wasn't a room but a, closet. He hadn't wanted a closet. He had requested a small trunk in which to place his very, very few belongings within. But once again the insistence of the prince brought him a closet. Which as he looked around was definitely not needed and hardly used except to contain a small dresser of 4 drawers near the end, opposite the doorway. He made his way over to it and opened the top drawer. Pulling out of it some interesting apparel. Most of it was made out of a fishnet type material, all of which was black in color. There was a long sleeved top with the last quarter of the sleeve being wider then the rest and there was what looked to be pants made out of the same material. But they looked more like tights or nylons in a way.

He slipped off his baggy eggshell colored pants that tied at his waist with the assistance of a long piece of fabric having a width of an inch or so. Then he slipped on the fishnet type clothing both shirt and pants. It seemed to have been worn for many years by him for it sported jagged edges and some of the holes in the netting were much bigger than the others'. Turning back to the dresser he closed the top one and opened the third one to place the pants and fabric he had been wearing into it. Once done he closed it and went back and opened the second drawer to pull out the rest of the materials to complete his attire.

The first piece he pulled out was made of a hard material that served as a type of armor. He slipped it on over his head then reached back to pull the shoulder straps over to fasten them to the metal like buttons on the front. It worked similar to overall style. On the front and top center of it there were three clasps that pulled the right side to the left and the left to the right. Enabling the armor to remain in place but offer room for added movement if necessary. These were similar to that of the fasteners used on children's gloves to keep them connected to their jacket. On the armor, near his top chest area it was bent inward just slightly to conform to his specific muscles and along it to become a visual line for the indent was a strip made of another metal type material that held a grayish coloring.

The last piece he stepped into and pulled up to his waist. It was much like a skirt with large slits in the sides; it came down to a little past mid-thigh. Although a large section of the middle of it was hanging loosely in front of him and it had decorative buttons, made of the same metal as the ones on the top piece, running down it. Two rows of four of them ran down the middle section.

Also upon the netting material there were 4 large 'X's sewn onto them. Four on each arm and leg and another set of four running along the top part peeking up from the top of the armored chest.

Upon completion he closed the second drawer and headed towards the doorway he had entered from but stopped just short of the exit/entrance as he bent down and retrieved some sort of shoes from right next to the doorway on the floor. Then he stepped through the doorway with shoes in hand and as soon as he exited the illuminated closet went dark again. He plopped himself down upon the bench near the window and placed the shoes on the floor next to his bare feet.

They resembled a sandal to some extent. Having three straps that secured it on to his foot, which could easily be tightened or loosened to the comfort of the wearer. One was placed an inch or so before the toes then another at the ankle and the last an inch or so up onto the leg going over the netting material. The straps were linked together by smaller straps that attached the opposite way the others did. The only difference with these sandals was the soles, which were large, thick and at least a good 2 inches high. The treaded bottom of the shoe continued up on the fronts and back. The front tread curved slightly up over the toes and the back went up past the ankle strap.

After sandal/shoes were secure he went ahead to the last and final stage before exiting the room altogether. He entered back into the bathroom. Lights turning on automatically at his entrance. Without hesitation he pushed a bottom on the wall this time it was blue and rectangular in shape. That bar that held the towel the first time was back again except this time it suspended a blue strip of fabric, which would serve as a headband. He reached over and grabbed it then pushed the button again for the bar to disappear.

He stepped closer to the mirror as he reached up to mess with his hair. The headband hung loosely on his arm as it waited to become of use. After gathering up most of his spiky hair save a few which hung down in his eyes and two that curled into his face on the sides, he used the headband to keep them spiked up. With a smirk at his completed self of a reflection he headed out the doorway, lights disappeared at the lack of his presence within.

A deep inhale as he leaned forward and pointed a finger, letting it hover, near the button next to the room exiting door. As he exhaled he leaned forward allowing his finger contact then released. The door slid into the wall to allow him passage. He stepped forward and continued down a long hallway leading to who knows where. The door slid closed after the sound of his steps died away.

__

Present Day, On Earth

Scents so heavenly there were no words to describe them drifted past the owner of a hungry tummy. He was asleep but that never stopped his tummy before and it sure wasn't going to stop it now. With an unusually loud grumble from the aforementioned tummy, a smile crept up on the awaking man's face as he slowly opened his eyes to the new day. The smile disappeared for a few seconds as he yawned while stretching as many muscles as he could possible while still lying down. He began to push the covers off and sit up, swinging his legs over the bed to do so. The smile returning, some may call it a trademark smile but it doesn't seem a fully trademark until his hand goes behind his head. Besides this smile wasn't as big or wide as the trademark version but him being who he was any of his smiles were worthwhile to witness.

The man took the couple steps it took to reach the door of his bedroom. He was about to pull it open and head for the kitchen where he assumed was where the producer of the smells originated. Glancing down at himself he began to laugh a little.

"I guess I should probably change first. ChiChi would get mad at me if I came down like this."

Don't be thinking like that...just yet. He of course was referring to his boxers...of course. He hadn't slept naked since ChiChi explained to him why it was 'abnormal.' He wasn't sure why, even after she explained but he did as she asked. Being her husband and all he wanted to make her happy. Not that she minded the sight of him naked...who would? Anyhow, she just wanted him to realize that he couldn't sleep like that when they had the kids around. What would they think if either of them wandered in because they had a nightmare or something and then found him like..like that? So even though he still didn't quite understand why it was so wrong since both his sons, yes, that's right SONS…MALES, knew the atomically correct version of himself since they were boys. But back to the part about him wanting to make ChiChi happy...so he complied and went to wearing boxers... at least.

Once he came to the closet he picked out surprise surprise his classic blue and orange gi. He grimaced at the outfit and reconsidered wearing it. Lately ChiChi was really pestering him about fighting so much even if it was only sparring. A sigh escaped him as he placed it back into the closet, closing the closet door after it. Then proceeding to step towards a dresser, which contained normal everyday clothing ChiChi had picked out for him one time she had gone shopping with Bulma. He wasn't really sure what to wear now. A laugh rippled from his vocals as he thought how funny it was he was actually considering what to wear for once. **_'I wonder if everyone else has to do this every morning?'_**

All of his friends and family began to swim through his mind as he wondered if they all put thought into what they wore each day like he was doing now. He had to laugh again when Vegeta came to mind. It was hard for him to imagine Vegeta caring about silly things such as what to wear. Then again it seemed Vegeta had been experimenting with several different kinds of clothes since he made his residence on earth.

"Wow come to think of it Vegeta's changed quite a bit since he's been here."

Suddenly flashes of memories resurfaced in his head. One was an image of Vegeta calling him a 'third class baka' for about the ... no wait he had lost count of how many times its been. Another, Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room in 650x gravity. A few more quickly rushed through his head before his vision focused back on the present and reality.

"Well, guess he hasn't changed THAT much," he sighed.

Another smile appeared as he continued his search for the day's clothing so he could finally calm down his now super hungry tummy. If Saiyan tummies could change into Super Saiyan or higher levels of hunger, his would definitely rank somewhere near Super Saiyan 3 right about now.

Some clothes were taken out of the dresser and were laid out on the bed. A hand came up to rub his chin as he stared hard at the options in front of him while he considered which was the one he felt like wearing today. The hand dropped along with the hard stare as a smile and happy eyes replaced them. He had made a choice. The rest of the clothes were shoved back into the dresser. He quickly changed as his stomach was urging him to go faster than he was capable of doing but he did his best. Practically leaping out the door as he headed to the kitchen. A thought crossed his mind about how ChiChi would react to the unfolded clothes he stuffed back in the drawer. With a sigh he just decided to make a note of fixing that after he got some food, which he needed to do...and soon.

Finally, seeming almost like forever to him, he made it to his favorite room in the house...the kitchen. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he entered to find both his boys, daughter-in-law, little granddaughter, and of course his wife....ChiChi. All eyes fell on him as he stepped forward along with his big grumbling stomach. Everyone smiled back at him while Pan attempted to jump out of her seat and climb on to his shoulders. Though with Videl's constant insistence and a hand on Pan's shoulder she was able to restrain Pan from doing so. Besides it could wait until after she finishes her damn vegetables, which she refuses to eat.

Now was the time, the trademark grin and hand went up as his tummy grumbled again, an unnaturally loud one at that. Although it was normal for him and everyone present knew this all too well.

"Hey ya Dad. Wasn't sure if you were ever going to get up," commented Gohan.

"Yea, I wasn't sure either pops." He wasn't sure why but recently Goten has found 'pops' as his favored word for him.

"That's right Grandpa!" Pan scowled at him and he could only wait for more reprimand from her. But instead...

"But of course Pan knew exactly how to rise her Grandpa from a deep sleep," ChiChi giggled as she stepped behind Pan's chair and smiled down at her and then allowed her gaze to raise up to his own eyes.

His hand was brought down and his grin turned to one of a proud smile as he looked over at Pan. Her eyes sparkled as she felt the pride coming off of him directed towards her. "Hehe, That's right too Grandpa! I know all about your tummy and how it works."

A big smile appeared on her face as her eyes filled with admiration, focused on her Grandpa. Smirking, ChiChi spoke, "Yes, I sometimes wonder if that's where your mind goes sometimes. It seems like the one most in control of what you do with your body." Her eyes never drift from his face.

It stung a little, hearing that from ChiChi but he wasn't going to argue in front of everyone. Besides he was still hungry and he was supposed to be happy that his family was here. And he was. He laughed, "It does tend to make most of my decisions."

"Here Grandpa you can sit next to me. I saved you a seat," Pan said excitedly.

With a nod of his head he made his way over to the other empty seat right next to Pan. The other being filled by Videl, of course. Next to her was Gohan, then Goten, and then there was another empty seat, which would soon be filled by ChiChi, after she retrieved a plate for her husband and herself. He made himself comfortable as he awaited his plate.

If he **had** only been thinking with his stomach, like everyone assumes he does, he wouldn't have spent so much time trying to look presentable and just rushed down here in his boxers, ripped all edible items from everyone's mouth and consumed it all, along with the other food on their plates! Contentment filled him as he made that point clearly to himself, smirking, as it all came together in is brain too, which definitely wasn't in his stomach!

ChiChi set down the extremely hot plate of all different sorts of breakfast type culinary masterpieces, as well as a few others, in front of him and then one where she was to sit. As she sat down she blew on her hands in an attempt to take away some of the burning sensations coursing through her hands. In the corner of her eye, right as she was about to take a bite of food, she noticed her husband not immediately digging in, as was the norm for him. And also...**_'Is he...um smirking?!'_**

She began to worry and put down her chopsticks and took a good hard look at her spouse before she spoke. Yep, he was definitely smirking and definitely NOT eating. Was he even aware of the food in front of him?!

"Goku? Are...are you alright?"

Her voice filled with concern as she somewhat timidly inquired about his condition. She wasn't used to asking him about his condition. Well, at least not when food was sitting in front of him not being eaten. With her words and especially the tone of them everyone's eyes for the second time all fell on Goku.

Instantly he seemed to snap back into reality, blinking as he did so before closing his eyes happily and turning his head towards ChiChi. "Of course I'm alright. Don't be silly ChiChi...I'm just...just trying to decided which of these extremely delicious looking things you ... um...generously cooked for us all...to eat first."

Ok, that was it. Everyone who had anything within their hands or mouths quickly dropped it all. Even Pan stopped training with her vegetables, making them spar with one another. Leaving a carrot being the victor of another short unknown vegetable, which was unfortunately swimming in some sort of syrupy substance that she was using for ki blasts. Jaws dropped spilling all contents back onto plates or were swallowed in an attempted gulp. Eyes all widened...all of which were aimed at Goku.

Goku on the other hand wasn't sure what happened so just sat there blinking at everyone trying to hold the urge to say 'WHAT?!' in an extremely unpleasant tone of voice. He glanced at everyone's faces before laughter bellowed out of him. "HEHE HAHAHA HEHEHE HAHAHAHA HA You guys should see your faces! Man they're funny!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to blink and look at each other. Some such as Gohan and Videl attempted a fake little laugh to humor Goku not sure why that was so funny. Although Goten and Pan started to laugh along with Goku not as much as Goku himself did but Pan just didn't want to feel stupid about missing her hero's joke. Goten just imagined what everyone's face did look like at the moment they had looked at Goku and he found just that comical. Beginning to laugh more at what the sight of them in real life must have looked like.

ChiChi wasn't laughing. She wasn't even smiling. Her question had been serious and she had been concerned and now he was laughing at it. Logically she knew that wasn't directly what he was laughing at but to her it felt like it. Eyes closed and brows furrowed one twitching in the process as she attempted composure at the still hysterical Goku.

"Its. Not. Really. THAT. Funny. Go-ku." If her words hadn't shut him up that tone did enough for it all but both did it double time. Instantly he was 'sober.' Gulping he looked over at ChiChi. Everyone else miraculously was very full and decided to wander into the living room. Pan wanted to stay but Gohan insisted she come and even bribed her with the option of playing Daddy, Uncle Goten, and Mommy in a video game fight. Eyes sparkling she agreed and reached the room before him.

Goku watched everyone else but ChiChi leave. His eyes pleading to their backs to stay for he knew this was going to suck. He sighed realizing they wouldn't stay if their lives depended on it, which in away they did but it was to leave to save their lives instead. Once off of everyone's back his eyes didn't dare wander over to meet ChiChi's gaze for he knew it was there. Anyone could feel it if they were in his shoes. They were boring in to him like they were digging right down to his very soul. Instead he allowed his gaze to wander to his plate which was still filled and his stomach reminding him of its pain every time he looked at it. A hand reached forward to grasp some chopsticks to begin the ceremony of feeding his massive appetite, which even sometimes still amazed everyone he knew. Before he could grasp them another hand got there first. ChiChi's...

He had no other choice now. He brought his hand back and placed it down in his lap. Although the thought of just using his hands or just his mouth to consume his meal crossed his mind but he reasoned out that the consequences would weigh far too much on the negative. Since Chichi despised his table manners even though he had improved...some. His poor neglected tummy would have to wait. Willpower he told himself...kept telling himself. Repeated over and over in his head as the pain within grew worse and worse. He couldn't take it. Screw willpower he was starving! If there ever would be a Super Saiyan 10 for his tummy hunger, now would be its near moment of becoming so. He was impressed he wasn't convulsing on the floor right now or even passed out all together. Now that was some major kick-ass will power he thought pridefully to himself.

"ChiCh.." But right when he was about to ask for the damned chopsticks she cut him off, not even hearing him start the pronunciation of her name.

"Damnit Goku! Why do you still stay here?!" She was on the brink of sobs; tears had already broken through and were streaming down her cheeks. Goku could feel his heart begin to ache at the sight and sound of her.

She wouldn't bring herself to look at him. Unsure of whether she truly ever wanted that question to be more than rhetorical in his eyes. Why she asked she didn't know. For the answer was already within in her grasp. It was just locked away in the part of her mind that shoved those things into a locked chamber stamped DENIAL in huge letters.

Fortunately, no one in the living room could hear them both. All their attention was focused upon the TV screen and the fighters upon it. Each one yelling at the other every couple seconds after any particularly gruesome attack and an opponent made contact. Lucky for them they were able to be in an 'ignorance is bliss' type of state.

Back in the kitchen, where the real action was going on, ChiChi dropped the chopsticks. Which clashed into the floor and was the sound that triggered the sobs now emitting from her vocal cords. Palms came up to be pressed into streams of tears and closed eyes. Goku couldn't help himself, even though he never had been much for physical contact...well any that involved the harder emotions to deal with. Such as right now. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know if it would help or increase the problem. But as mentioned he couldn't help himself.... He stood up and placed himself behind ChiChi's chair. Soon he was wrapping his strong arms around her from behind; he leaned into her so he could get closer.

She jumped at first not expecting it but soon she was trembling with her sobs and leaned back resting her head on his shoulder while placing her hands in her lap. What could she do but let him hold her? This was what she had wanted...wasn't it? Ignoring all thoughts trying to burst out from her DENIAL room, **_'Yes...this IS what I want..'_** Even as just a thought it sounded unconvincing especially since she emphasized the IS in her mind. But convincing or not it was enough for her to remain in his embrace.

Warm breath tumbled all around her head as Goku breathed heavily behind her. He wasn't sure why but he was uncomfortable and still not positive he was helping in comforting her even though she hadn't pushed him away...yet. All that swam through his head was, **_'You've got to say something to her this isn't enough. Say something.... anything...Make her happy. It doesn't matter what you feel. Just keep her happy right now. Say something... BAKA!'_** His eyes widened at the last word. An image of Vegeta popped into his head and along with it the Ouji's voice saying the derogatory term. The words instantly came then.

He leaned closer to her ear and began to whisper with a tone of such calm and compassion it was incredible it was him using it. "Love, please don't cry anymore. Because when you cry it covers up that beautiful smile of yours. The one that makes everything inside of me want to burst because I'm filled with such happiness for you allowed me, the baka, to see it…"

There was a pause before he spoke again, keeping his same tone. "Please allow me to make it up to you. I really was such a fool for hurting you the way I always seem to do. I don't deserve your love...."

The last was said with such honesty that ChiChi broke his embrace and stood up to turn and look into his eyes. They were closed though but his expression showed one of guilt as if he knew he'd done something wrong and was awaiting the worst punishment available. Her tears stopped along with the sobs. She sidestepped past the chair she had just been seated in to step in front of Goku. The chair was pushed under the table to allow her to do so.

His eyes widened as he felt ChiChi embrace him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her hands on his shoulders from behind while pressing her head into his shoulder. Ebony eyes gazed down at similar colored hair as a true genuine, soft smile graced Goku's lips. Those same lips he brought down to place upon her head as he proceeded to complete the embrace with his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer to him. A contented sigh escaped them both as they just stood there for several moments until...

Goku's beyond extremely angry tummy produced a very threatening sounding growl. It surprised them both and they began to laugh and pull out of their embrace. ChiChi smiled, "Oops you should eat. Besides I've never known you to be able to save the world on an empty stomach." She then stepped away from him to get him a new set of chopsticks since his had become aquatinted with the floor. But before she could he grabbed her arm, which made her gaze lock onto his.

"I stay because I want to." Then with his other hand he brought it to her face and used his thumb to wipe away all the remaining tears from her flushed cheeks. "And I'll stay as long as you'll let me." Both arms dropped from her as she nodded in response to him. He took it as a silent appreciation for his words that were too hard to be expressed in gratitude with more words. Which was true.

He sat down at his plate of food and awaited his new set. A smirk spread across his face, **_'Damn I have some major kick-ass willpower.'_** He let his smirk disappear as ChiChi handed him the chopsticks. A nod in thanks before he broke them apart and began to dig in. ChiChi began heading for the bathroom to wash her face then her final destination to the living room to check up with everyone else still within the Son household. Pausing at the doorway, she turned to survey her husband, her Goku, whom she loved with all she had, eating to his tummy's content.

A smile played at her lips as she spoke, "I like it."

He just blinked at her while pausing in his attempt at wolfing down another plate full. Her finger came up and she gestured towards his chest, which made him follow its path to its intended focus. That chest sported a gray form fitting T-shirt and below on his bottom half he wore some loose fit darker denim jeans. He smiled with puffy cheeks containing food. **_'She finally noticed.'_**


	2. Forsaken Saiyan Chapter TWO

Forsaken Saiyan

Chapter 2

(((((((Author's Notes))))))))

Well, this is my first DBZ fic. Of course I suppose I should have stated all of this in the 1st chapter but since I was kinda in this odd mood I failed to do that. Anyway, I plan on making this fic quite long. I already actually have the next chapter all written.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own DBZ but I do own my own characters and am very grateful I do because they are so ….::forgets what she's saying as she pictures them in her head drooling:: Er….gomen. So don't kill me Akira! Although I wouldn't mind a little spilt blood hmm…OK! Moving on…

WARNINGS: This will eventually be very Yaoi… that's the plan anyway ::sweatdrops:: Heh…so anyway, yes, VERY guy guy action so you are now warned don't like it… don't read it. Simple as that. Also some swearing…ok…probably quite a bit of swearing. Oh yes, and my lame humor. Most of this starts in this chapter and if you aren't completely fond of any of the previous warnings then I suggest you leave right about now…

((((((((End Author's Notes))))))))

__

THE PAST, STILL ON UNKNOWN PLANET

The air was fresh and clean as always when the sandal clad young man found his way to the outside world. He couldn't help but half smile when he continued to inhale and exhale deeply. Taking in all the scents and freshness he could possible. The heat on this planet was extreme to say the least. Being mostly covered in sandy desert except for one large ocean and the occasional oasis here and there. Speaking of oases…

"OASIS!!! HEY!!" His head turned to gaze in the direction the call had come from. An amused look plastered onto his face as he realized whom the caller was. Approaching at a jog was a similarly clad young lady. The difference between the two become evident as she became only a few feet in front of him and slowed to a walk. Her hair was long but the sides were pulled to the back in something resembling a clip. It ran down past her shoulder blades in spiraling curls. Its color was an interesting, metallic looking, dark purple. Her locks always reminded him of the sky above at night. He loved the sky at night, but would never openly admit to loving her hair, of course.

The rest of her body was just as fascinating. For the wings upon her back had to be the most extremely fascinating. They were as long as she was tall when she had them folded in a resting position behind much like they were at the moment. The feathery look they had was in fact what they were created with; all were grayish in pigment. Her ears were different from his, instead of rounding off at the top they went up into a point. Black claws were substituted for nails and weren't very big just sharp.

She stopped about two or three feet in front of him with a large grin forming on her face. He glanced down at her from his 4-inch height advantage still with an amused expression. Up close he could see her tanned skin much better. It wasn't extremely dark just tanned, like as if he would be had he stayed outside as much as the others on the planet did. The silky looking flesh covering her body, and basically most of her race, held a shade similar to that of mocha. Her eyes appeared much clearer to his focus at this distance. They held the same color of her hair. That was one of the few things they had similar. His eyes and his hair possessed the same pigment and her hair and eyes held the same pigment. Although his was black and hers a metallic dark purple he still considered it a similarity. Of course this theory was completely thrown off when his hair blazed blonde and eyes changed to blue.

During the years, the image of her appearance plastered itself into his brain and would last there for eternity. So he decided to stop examining it at this moment. A brow raised as he spoke, a deep voice emerging from his vocals.

"What do you want, Shoku?"

Whatever smile or show of happy emotion faded instantly from the young woman's face. It was replaced by much of the opposite. Brows furrowing and teeth gritted together to reveal slightly sharper and more pointy canines then his own. The change in expression didn't seem to faze him, actually it looked like he expected it. His amused expression was added to by the small pull at his lips to form a smirk.

"YOU IDIOT DON'T CALL ME THAT!! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me that?! You'd think it would have sunk into that dense brain of yours after all this time! But NOOO….wouldn't want anymore miracles coming from your direction!" She let out an annoyed sound as she looked up into his face hoping her words would at least wipe the self-satisfied smirk from his face.

It did, but not in the way she intended. Her words hadn't bothered him until the last comment reached his ears…and his soul, what was left of his soul anyway. She hadn't meant those words to even bother him let alone cause him to frown. Along with the frown brows furrowed in frustration and he managed to shoot her a glare that disturbed her greatly. She quickly went back over what she had said and eyes widened as realization set in. Clawed hands quickly came up to clamp over her mouth. She grimaced as she thought about it more and more. He had begun to walk away from her after the glance had been made but she removed her hands clamped onto her mouth to reach out and grab his arm as he past her. "Wait…"

A sigh escaped her as she attempted to catch eye contact but to no avail. He stopped walking away when she grabbed him but that was all he had stopped doing. Refusing to turn and face her she was forced to walk back in front of him even though he still refused to look her in the eye, too. She held his arm tightly not wanting to let go in case he would start to walk away again. Knowing from past experience when she pissed him off like she just did that when he walked away and didn't want to be found…he wouldn't be found. One time it had taken a week before he had finally returned home. Lucky for her though that incident had not been her fault but another's. But she knew that if she did make him angry enough he would have no problem leaving for a week. She wasn't going to take that risk.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to make any comprehendible sounds come out. "Look Oasis, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know that deep down that I didn't mean it to sound like that. And um…well I'm really sorry and I'll take it back if you'll let me. Please?" Her eyes pleaded as much as her words. He could see the sincerity of her apology through her eyes from the corner of his own.

Sighing he rolled his eyes and the frown fell away being replaced with an expression of forgiveness. "I know you did not mean it like that but…"

"But..?"

He internally half smiled at her tone. "But…you can not take it back. It is not possible."

She sighed in relief and released his arm. "Phew, I thought it was going to be a bad news bringing 'but'."

A shake of his head and another roll of his eyes was brought on by that statement. **_'How can she be so light hearted about that? Does she actually believe one day she'll say something or do something much worse than a insensitive comment and things will just be ok if she's told she is forgiven?' _**Inside he continued to muse over those questions and more, as he thought about it deeper. He wasn't given the chance to think about it for long as for the second time this morning he heard someone calling out to him.

"OASIS!? FEXOS!? IS THAT REALLY YOU GUYS OVER THERE?!"

A hand came up to rub at his temples, for the instant he heard the voice he knew whom the caller was. He figured there was no chance of escape any time soon from either of them now. Another sigh was expelled as he surrendered to his coming torment.

The young lady now known by the names Fexos and Shoku turned around to greet the joining caller. Her hand shot up into the air to wave at the approaching other while simultaneously smiling wide and calling back. "PRINCE PION IT IS US!! COME ON, COME JOIN OUR LITTLE CHAT!" A sly smirk played at her lips as she continued to wave her hand towards the newcomer.

Oasis glared down at her, "Hey, I see that…" Blinking once as he rolled his eyes to the side to get a glance at the prince while he approached, without having to move his head, then blinking them back to glare at the woman again. His brows furrowed increasing the severity of his glare. "You planned this didn't you." It was an accusation but not a question for he already knew the truth of it.

Answering anyway, her sly smile disappeared and the most innocent look she could muster appeared. "What? Little ol' me? Plan this? Don't be silly….why would I? What reason do I have to do something like that? Plan it…humph. I'm hurt you would accuse me of something so incredibly diabolical and sneaky. Shame on you, Oasis. Shame. On. You."

Inside the confines of her mind thoughts containing days and times of the prince's appointments flowed through it. She had known he would be passing this exact spot this morning. Although her plan had allowed extra time to rouse and drag Oasis down from bed. Fortunately, he was already in the right spot when she started to make her way over to him earlier. So this so called plan of hers was as much for Oasis's benefit as her own, for reasons still unknown.

Before he could respond to that she smiled and looked towards the prince who had just come within hearing distance of their conversation. With a few more steps he'd be in front of them, which he soon was. He gazed at the two of them taking in their appearance and especially their expressions while his held an amusing look similar to the one Oasis had on previously when he met up with the young woman.

"Well, well…if it isn't the beautiful Fexos, so kind of you to grace me with your presence. I'd say the same for you there Oasis but something tells me that scowl on your face wouldn't appreciate it. What's got you all irritable so soon this morning?"

His annoyance at the prince's presence…no wait correction at both of them at the same time was much too overwhelming and killer on his nerves. "Hn, as if you didn't already know. You just being here is good enough cause for anyone to become irritable."

The prince smirked at him not at all surprised by the statement. "Ah, yes well should have seen that one coming. It 'tis one of the few joys I have in life. Especially when the victim happens to be you."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at that one. Stepping forward to close the two-foot gap between him and the prince he stared hard into his eyes. The grim expression on his face faltered a bit as he did this though and internally he cursed his weakness. Ebony eyes gazed into deep metallic blue. Swallowing hard as he tried to become more threatening looking to the prince whose eyes danced with amusement at his closeness. **_'He acts like he can actually tell I'm having a hard time here. Grrr! Stupid Droo doesn't even know when he should be scared!'_**

The prince's eyes just smiled back amused at Oasis's attempt to intimidate him. Of course he knew that the man was having a difficult time, he always knew. It was easy for him to spot the man's emotions even when he tried his hardest to conceal them from all. **_'This would be cute if he were a girl.' _**That thought had him faltering a bit now. Did he just think that? What the hell was wrong with him!? Of course this wouldn't be cute! What was he thinking?! This was Oasis! And a GUY! And again OASIS! Not to mention the fact that they weren't even of the same species! **_'Not that that ever mattered…' _**Whoa?! WHAT!? Ever mattered?! Why did he just think THAT?! It was basically admitting there was something there despite the species line. And there was DEFINETLY NOTHING there! Hell no!

The controversy and conflict spinning round in his head was very clearly expressed on his face. The other two next to him were looking at him oddly, and he didn't notice their gaze on him until now. He struggled to gain composure and his superior attitude back again…but this failed. Not wasting the opportunity, Oasis took the floor; so to speak.

A smirk formed immediately on his face as he noticed his prince's struggles. This amused him greatly. He wondered what had caused the usually well-collected royal to lose himself like that. **_'Could it have been me?' _**He quickly dismissed that thought as he realized how foolish it sounded. Of course it couldn't be him. He wasn't much of a threat to the prince…well as far as the prince and the rest of society knew. And he was very much content with that assumption they had. However, he took this opportunity to up his little intimidation thing. This time he succeeded.

"What's wrong Pion? Actually getting some sense and becoming aware of who you are compared with me?" Oasis had no idea how true and yet completely in another direction than he intended what he said was.

Ignoring all else but the fact that this…this…fool still insisted on thinking he was superior to him and was even allowed to address him by his name with no title in front of it like he deserved. He felt himself begin to growl at Oasis, his own feathery gray wings going taut as the tension in them built. His hands balled into fists, while his blackened claws nearly pierced the skin of his palms as he pressed them down hard. Metallic blue bangs hung down over his eyes as he stared hard into those of the other. In height they were basically equal so this wasn't too difficult.

"You are the one that needs to learn their place! You filthy, no good, foolish, even a poor excuse for a monkey!!"

Uh-oh. That was something that ran through Fexos's mind when the prince's statement rang down into her pointy ears. **_'This is going to get very bad very quickly if I don't do something. And to think I set this all up for their own damn benefit! Geese nice way to thank me guys!' _**A million things raced through her head as she tried to come up with something to keep them from getting physical. And no not like that…minds out of the gutter…for the moment. She couldn't believe she couldn't think of a single thing that would calm them down right now and keep them from literally ripping each other's throats out. **_'Make a mental note to never ever plan a little get together ever, ever again!'_**

Luckily for her she wouldn't have to come up with anything. In the process of her thoughts the two guys had been sharing death glares between each other until Oasis felt his rage at the statement build and build within him. Before he even knew it himself and could prevent it, not that he could have with his head clouded with rage, his body took the step for him and jumped him into a level much more capable of handling his rage.

The other two looked on in amazement and somewhat horror at the transformation. An extreme amount of pain coursed up and down his spine especially lower back before the crackling of energy and power surrounded Oasis. Hair flickered from black to blonde and his eyes from black to blue. In the process his headband burst into two as his hair went completely blonde and spiked completely vertical save a bang or two. Even though in a new level of power he felt his balance become a little uneven and he couldn't help but fall down into the sand under him. "Ow.."

Even though overwhelmed by the shock of him transforming they both glanced at each other then back down at Oasis before blinking several times. Even through their blinking both failed to notice something different about Oasis besides blonde hair and blue eyes. Shaking their heads out of their little blinking trance they rushed over to check on their friend. Fexos and Prince Pion both bent down and attempted to help him up but he pushed them both away. Luckily he remembered his strength in this state and just tried to tap them instead of actually pushing them. He growled at the prince to inform him he especially wasn't going to accept help from that nimrod.

Securing both hands and arms into the sand he assisted himself in standing up but only felt unbalanced and fell right back down. This time however he was able to catch himself and instead of face first in the sand he got butt in the sand which was far better in his eyes until…

"OWWW!!!!"

He screamed and felt his body leap into the air as he felt pain course through his lower back and butt area. His hands shot under him to help his injured area as he fell back to the ground from his leap. Blinking eyes filled with wonderment and continued shock, watching him go up and down and then back way up and fall down into a crouch this time around. He waited for pain to come but it didn't. Suddenly he remembered when he had brought his hands to his backside for a few seconds to check, after shooting up into the air, for injuries. He hadn't felt anything serious…but…he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight before, or behind, him.

He amazingly enough began to giggle as he stood up and reached behind him to grasp his newly returned treasure. The prince and Fexos dropped their jaws in shock and the same thought crossed their minds as they stared at their friend. **_'IS HE GIGGLING?!?!'_**

Fexos was speechless she couldn't speak if she tried, which she did but just couldn't. So the prince had to be the voice of reason, literally. Clearing his throat, trying to rid himself of shock, he began. "Ahem. Um….uh…Oasis…" Screwing his attempt at proper questioning, "What the hell is going on?! And why is your hair blonde and your eyes blue and …and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIGGLING AT!?"

To his own dismay he was pulled out of his happy, little giggling party and dance as he grimaced at the prince's words. He turned his body around slowly to face his friends while discreetly hiding his special treasure behind him unknown and unseen to the other's eyes. Already knowing this tactic wasn't going to work….he tried anyway.

"Uh, what are you talking about, Pion?"

Yep, that didn't work at all. Even Fexos wasn't convinced in the least and was just now coming out of her vegetative state. Pion gazed intensely at the now blonde man in his best try at piecing the puzzle of this man together, which was basically impossible. He was going to try though, even if it killed him. And this particular little incident was going to be where he picked up his search for the truth. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a movement. He watched the spot where he saw a brownish blur appear, almost giving up after a few seconds thinking it had been nothing but then it appeared again. **_'What the hell?!'_** Metallic blue widened in stunned fascination at the little brown blur that would appear to the left of Oasis every few seconds. After its appearance for the 4th time, he had to verify it had been real, he stepped forward up to Oasis and continued to step behind him until Oasis turned to keep him from doing so.

"What are you doing, Pion?" The tone was slightly panicked but contained a sense of calm to mask it but the prince heard the panic loud and clear. It made him smirk.

"I'm going to find out what you're hiding from me. Starting with what's behind your back!" He leaped behind Oasis again but to no avail. Oasis turned again.

There was however a flaw in Oasis's plan. For he didn't take into account the presence of the other being with them. A scream caught both the boys' attention and they turned to look back at Fexos. Oasis had turned completely around, preparing himself if the need for a fight presented itself, at the sound of her scream. Whatever plan he had about hiding his treasure was now completely screwed over when he did this.

"What's wrong, Shoku?!"

The prince had glanced at Fexos when she made the rather loud vocal sound but his attention was distracted by something hitting him time and again in the groin area as he stood behind Oasis. He looked down. Eyes widened at the sight while complete and utter fascination filled his soul. He hadn't seen anything like it before and for it to come from Oasis… Wow, he was joyously overwhelmed. He couldn't help himself even if he tried. He just had to. The urge filled him so passionately he really had no other choice and frankly he wanted to do this. So..he did.

Although knowing the consequences of his actions might have prevented him from doing what he just did. But on the other hand maybe he would have done it anyway. A smirk of complete pleasure, reflected up from his soul, appeared on his face. Eyes were intense and focused on what he was doing.

One second Oasis was ready for a battle next minute he found himself face down in the sand…again, for the second time today. This was getting really annoying. He wasn't a damned ostrich! He could feel the blonde and blue slip away from him along with its impressive power surge. Weakness took over him, he felt near to losing consciousness. What was happening?

Picking his head up a little, which was so tiring to him at the moment but he found himself doing it anyway. He was only able to get a glance at the culprit of his weakness before he lost the energy to lift his head and it fell back onto the sand. Moaning as he continued to lie there.

After Fexos had screamed she ran away. Not sure why she had done so but decided she didn't want to know what that thing was coming out of Oasis and why his hair turned blonde and his eyes blue. It was too much and she needed to think. So she ran…until she remembered she could fly. Duh! She took to the skies as she soared farther and farther away from the mysterious Oasis and the handsome Prince Pion.

Snapping only slightly out of his experimenting as he heard the horrid pain filled moans of the man he knew as Oasis. He blinked. **_'Whoa… when did he fall back down on the ground?'_**

Not really knowing what else to do he just asked.

"Oasis are you alright? When did you fall down…again?"

Oasis attempted a growl but it came out as another moan, he cursed himself for weakness again. He was barely able to form words and understand being spoken to but he managed. "When your nimrod self decided it would be fun to grab my little newly returned treasure. I'd appreciate it if you'd let go now so I can at least…" groan…"feel somewhat aware of my surroundings."

Though hesitant at first, due to the fact he still wanted to examine the foreign appendage, he conceded and let go slowly. Almost instantly Oasis felt his strength pour and spread throughout his body. He didn't however turn back into the blonde haired blue eyed version of himself but he maintained the regular blackness throughout. In instinct and habit his tail, after being freed, quickly wrapped itself around its owner's waist.

Pion was amazed to say the least. **_'Since when did Oasis have a tail anyway? Not to mention that whole hot looking blonde haired blue eyed trick thingy he did. What was that about? And had that crackling been power or something? And what…wait…HOT?! DID I JUST THINK THAT HE LOOKED HOT AS A BLUE EYED BLONDE?!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?! IT'S OASIS!!!!!!! A GUY!!!!! Damnit….' _**He sighed deciding to just drop the whole internal conflict and get some real answers. Taking in the picture of Oasis and his newly found tail now wrapped around his waist sort of like a belt, he couldn't help but smile. Something about it just seemed…right.

After brushing as much sand off himself as possible in a few seconds he finally looked over at the prince. Noticing him focusing his gaze upon his body and now smiling. Oasis didn't like that. He began to glare back at the prince. Hoping that would stop him from doing whatever he was doing looking at him like that.

Glancing up at Oasis's face for a second the glare was given directly to his eyes. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and turn a light shade of pink. What was he thinking staring and smiling all…well, he wasn't sure what it was 'all' but he was sure it mustn't have looked good.

Did he just see that? Is he still seeing that? The glare quickly faded from his visage as a brow raised both in confusion and amusement. Did he just catch his prince blushing…correction 'still' blushing? He couldn't help but smile with amusement at the thought. Racking his brain he couldn't think of many times he had every seen Pion blush. But the times that he did….

"So are you going to stand there practically smirking at me all day or are you going to inform me of your condition? And that..um…tail you have? Since when did you have that?"

Oasis was yanked out of his thought trail as Pion went into 'detective with attitude' mode. He really hated this mode. A sigh escaped him before he collected his thoughts and how he was going to respond to this new line of interrogation.

"It's none of your business. You're way too nosy for your own good. And one day its going to get you in a lot of trouble and on that day don't be thinking I'm going to be hanging around to save your ass."

Grr…why did he always have to respond to the 'detective with attitude' mode with the 'none of your damn business worry about your own ass' mode. That really pissed him off. But what could he do? He wasn't sure but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him of all beings talk to the Prince of Sandoor like that!

"It sure as hell is my business! And I have to be nosy its my duty. Besides it already got me into trouble it brought YOU into my life. Your enough trouble to last a lifetime. Not to mention the fact that every time we spare I'm the one always kicking your ass and you're the one always lagging down on the loser's end!" Humph, that ought to show him whose boss around here.

Internally he smirked but on the outside he just rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse for a comeback. He knew full well that he had the strength to destroy not only this weakling of a prince but his whole race if he felt the wish to do so. They were just more beneficial to him at the moment then harmful. That's what he told himself anyway. It fed his ego and that's all it did. In his soul he knew he'd never be able to handle the torment of destroying another civilization at his own hands. His hands were and always would be tainted and stained with blood and he knew that it could never be taken back.

Before he felt the urge to rip him to shreds even more, he began to walk away from the prince. In hopes, he figured the more distance between them now the more he could think about what he needed to concentrate on. And it definitely wasn't the foolish antics of some measly prince he could squash like a bug.

Not sure what happened, exactly, Pion found himself staring at the back of Oasis getting smaller and smaller as he created more and more distance between them. He felt himself scowl, "Gah, stupid ape-like fool! He always walks away from me when I want to know something important!! Well, he's going to regret doing it at all next time I see him! AND KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN FORE WARNED OF THE TORMENT THAT WILL BEFALL YOU NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU DIRTY MONKEY!!! YOU HEAR ME OASIS!?! WATCH YOUR STEP FROM NOW ON!!!! Hn, idiot probably isn't even listening to me! I need to vent this frustration he always seems to cause me."

Considering what he said he took his own advice and headed for one of the arenas that had been built for Oasis when he had come to make his residence here. Not really paying attention anymore to where that monkey boy was going, he stretched out his wings and bent his knees to get some lift. Soon he launched himself into the air and found it somehow satisfying and calming to have the air, though hot, whip through his silky strands of metallic blue.

__

PRESENT DAY, EARTH

After a few rounds of the video game matches with his family, Goku was now attempting to pry the pint-sized 1/4 Saiya-jin from his muscular calf. Gohan and Videl had decided to get Pan back home to get ready for the sleepover their little girl had been invited to tonight. Although she wanted to go to the sleepover she didn't want to leave her Grandpa. Tears slipped down through her squeezed shut lids as she gripped Goku's leg tighter.

"Pan, honey, please let go of Grandpa's leg. He needs that leg. And don't you want to go to Kiko's house?" Gohan tried to persuade his only.

Through sniffles Pan turned her head to face her Daddy who was squatting down on the floor next to her. She refused to loosen her grip while she did so. And may have even tightened it a bit more as she spoke, due to the fact Goku winced almost unnoticeably.

"I do…but…but.."

She glanced up at her Grandpa who in turn touched his chin to his chest to gaze down at his granddaughter. He gave her a reassuring smile that he wasn't mad and wouldn't be mad at her no matter what she wanted to say.

"But what, sweetie?" Inquired Videl who stood next to Gohan in case he failed in his attempt to remove their suctioned daughter.

Pan glanced at her mommy then proceeded to glance at everyone else standing in the room. Goten was trying desperately not to laugh at the situation with a hand covering his mouth and the other rubbing the back of his head where his mother had previously hit him for doing so. ChiChi stopped glaring at her youngest to look at her granddaughter whom she gave a small smile to. Her childish eyes landed next on her daddy who was still smiling but his eyes showed concern. It felt good knowing that he cared. Lastly, she focused upwards at the encouraging eyes of the owner of the leg she still gripped tightly. She loosened her hold just a little just so his blood could still circulate under her strong hold.

"I-I….c-can't tell you."

She witnessed her Grandpa's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Sniffling once more before she continued to speak what it was she needed to ask. Her intentions were not to confuse her hero but to help him, although her firm embrace contradicted this. She knew what she had to do and now was her only chance. Being a child everything seemed to be revolving around the present while the future really wasn't given much thought. It wasn't her ONLY chance but to her the present was her best and only chance. She was willing to risk it, too. Before looking back at her father she locked her eyes, just as firmly as her grip, on her Grandpa's as she gave him a look that contained a mixture of concern, determination, and reassurance that everything was going to be alright, which was exactly what she felt. Goku blinked not sure if he imagined all that in that one little look.

Glancing at her daddy she asked, "Can I talk to Grandpa alone, pleeeease?"

Not sure what the extra emphasize on the please was for, since it seemed like a small request compared to ones he had granted in the past. He smiled lovingly at his daughter and tilted his head in a yes manner to let her know he approved. Gohan lifted himself into a standing position before looking quickly at everyone excluding Pan and his dad.

"Come on, let's leave them alone for a few minutes."

Videl locked eyes with Gohan. Her eyes were asking him what this was all about his reply was a smile and a shrug. She glanced down at her daughter and hesitantly walked into the next room following Gohan. ChiChi proceeded after them, dragging her youngest who was still finding the situation comical. A roll of the eyes along with a sigh was given as she dragged Goten behind her. Goten had no choice but to follow. His amusement, however, never depleted when he exited the room.

Once positive everyone was out of earshot Pan instantly let go of her victim, to his relief. Innocent eyes looked up into older ones as she searched for something she had been seeing within them for a long time now. What she was about to say needed to be verified once more just so she knew it wasn't a mistake. A sad smile formed on her small features as to her dismay she found what she had seen so many times now in her Grandpa's eyes.

Seeing her sad smile turned his into almost the same. What was wrong with his Panny? "Panny, tell Grandpa why you wanted to talk alone?"

Hearing his voice jolted her out of her thoughts and the locked gaze she had with him. Turning ebony hues away from another set of the same. Pan swallowed hard as her gaze hit the floor. What was she going to do? What had seemed like such a good thing to do just a few moments ago was turning into an awkward silence. Could she really tell her Grandpa what she felt she needed to say?

Goku's gaze remained focused on his young grandchild. Confusion and concern was clear through his entire being. He decided the best way to remove the silence was to level the playing ground, so to speak. To do this Goku bent down to place his body on the ground next to Pan. As soon as his butt hit the ground Pan looked across at him with a strange new sense of confidence. She felt she had the courage to tell him now and it showed in the newly forming smile on her face.

Goku couldn't help but smile wide. His idea was working very much to his advantage. Hope built inside him as he tried to stir up his granddaughter enough to tell him what he could tell she needed to say. "Panny….pleeeease tell me?"

She glared back at him for he was mimicking her please from moments ago. Her scowl faded as Goku did his trademark smile, hand behind his head and all. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Grandpa…."

Putting his hand down and letting the smile fade he allowed a much more serious expression to form as he waited for the same to reflect in the news he could feel Pan was going to say. Seeing these motions she got serious, too. Taking a deep breath before starting what she hoped would let her Grandpa know it was ok. That look appeared again in her eyes leaving Goku no choice but to believe the first time he saw it before had actually happened.

"Panny, come on honey tell me what's the matter?"

Having her hero's full attention right now may have at any other time made her melt into pleasure but now was not the time. Her face turned serious as ebony locked onto his face. "Grandpa, you don't have to pretend with me anymore. It's ok. I know….don't worry everything will be all right. But you've got to tell everyone so you can be really happy again. Ok?"

Shock instantly removed his serious expression. He was flabbergasted. **_'What was she talking about? I am happy. Pretending? This is silly…she's only a little girl…how can she…'_**, he watched on amazed at the child before him, **_'know…?' _**It was ridiculous the little girl couldn't possibly know anything about what he was thinking. She HAD to be referring to something else, right?

"Pan, what do you mean?"

The little girl sighed as she heard the sounds of disbelief in his voice. She had a feeling he would be this way. Frankly, she was really starting to get angry with him. Why did he have to pretend with her?! Didn't he trust her enough with the truth?! Though within her she raged at the betrayal, outside she tried to remain as calm as she could.

"Grandpa, don't do that. You know what I'm talking about. Jus' cause I'm a little kid doesn't mean I can't see it. I see it every time I look in your eyes….it hurts doesn't it?" She walked up to him and placed her tiny hands on his face and looked deep into the portals to his soul.

Goku's portals opened wide as what Pan said sunk in. He decided to play dumb still, until he knew for sure that she was talking about what he thought she was talking about. No matter how ridiculous it was for him to think she might be thinking it.

"Pan, I don't understand what your trying to tell me. What do you mean does it hurt?"

A sad smile curled into her lips as she saw him doing it again. She was trying to get mad at him but she just couldn't. Not at her hero. Not for long. Her hands still softly held his cheeks as she looked on into endless ebony.

"Grandpa, please stop that. I'm not stupid. I can see it in your eyes you can't hide your hurt from me. I'll keep it a secret right now but…you have to tell them. They deserve to know, too. They love you. It will hurt them more if you lie to them more than you have already. Please don't do it anymore, Grandpa. You'll never be happy if you don't stop." Tears started to push their way out of her eyes again as she spoke.

Goku was stunned. What was he going to do? He could almost feel his heart ache at the sight of her tears like this. Bringing his hands up to her little ones he grasped them and held them while pulling them off his face. He sighed before he let go of one arm and used his to wipe a tear away with his finger. It seemed he was doing this tear wiping a lot today as well as what he was about to do now. Pulling her towards his chest he embraced the little girl. Holding her against him with one arm and using his hand of the other to stroke her hair.

"Shh…it's alright Panny. I'm not going to pretend with you anymore. Ok?"

She felt her eyes light up and her body expand with love and honor as he announced this to her. "Oh, Grandpa! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged him tight and cried now happy tears into his chest.

Goku smiled a true authentic smile down at her while she gripped him just as tightly as she had previously to his leg. "Pan, I'm not going to be able to breathe soon."

Her eyes widened as she released him, "Oh…heh opps sorry Grandpa."

Goku couldn't help but smile as he saw the now family trademark pop up into Pan's expression and movement of her hand, which rested behind her head. His examination of this was cut short by the sound of a bell. The doorbell. Pan instinctively grabbed onto her Grandpa's leg again as he stood up. Goku looked down at her, sighing, as he realized he was back where they had started. And he thought there had been progress. Sheesh, children were strange. He reached down to try and pry her from his leg, again, but the doorbell rung once more signaling him it would have to wait.

"GOKU, ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT!?!" ChiChi yelled from the adjacent room.

A sigh escaped him as he replied, "YES!"

One last glance down at Pan before he proceeded to the door speaking to whoever it was, "Hold on! I'm coming! I'm coming!" He found it a tad awkward to walk with a child strapped on to one leg and not the other. So much unbalance.

Pan squeezed tighter as Goku inched closer to the door. Her eyes shut tight evenly, if not more so, with her grip on the appendage. A lingering sense of fear flowed through her as they got closer to the door. She wasn't really, really scared just unsettled for some reason. Why?

Goku reached the door and gripped the handle, turned and pulled to reveal the producer of the annoying ring. Eyes widened and surprise covered his expression when his gaze landed on the figure on the doorstep.

((((((((Ending Notes)))))))))

Hope you enjoyed it! If not….too bad for you I guess. And OooOOoooo Who's on the doorstep? Cliffhanger. Mild one. But one nonetheless. Alright so Pan is acting odd indeed, hmm? Wonder what's up with her? And WHAT is Goku hiding? Guess you'll have to read on and on to find out! And then Review! Cause that's always fun for me… not that talking to myself like this isn't or writing this but reviews are just so much more fascinating! Don't you agree?

'Til Next Time… Sayonara.

((((((((End of Ending Notes)))))))))


	3. Forsaken Saiyan Chapter THREE

Forsaken Saiyan

Chapter 3

((((((((Author's Notes))))))))

Well, I must say I was quite surprised to see such a reaction to this story from someone. It was a welcomed surprise though. Penchy-chan….you are quite the observer and your questions will eventually be answered within the story itself. I'd answer them for you but…what fun would that be if you already knew what was to happen, hmm? Besides I like reading your endless inquires.

Alright, so since I did get wonderfully intriguing reviews I decided to post this chapter since it was already written. But this is the last one I have pre-written so posting from now on will be whenever the writing urge hits me. I am really fond of this one so I will continue producing more …just slowly.

In this chapter we meet yet another one of my figments of imagination that came to life in this fic. Also we find out who was at the door and…Pan continues to be the deliverer of more mystery. Oh, yes, and some more odd behavior from our incredible and NOT a complete baka, Goku.

Warnings and disclaimer from chapter 2 still apply. Especially the part about my lame humor.

Enjoy.

((((((((End Author's Notes)))))))))

__

PAST, (ONCE UNKOWN PLANET NOW VERIFIED PREVIOUSLY) SANDOOR

After stalking away from the aggravating prince, Oasis found himself nearing the top of a large sand dune. When reaching the top he looked down at the bottom of the opposite side. Eyes widened and his body flung itself back over the side he had approached from. His breathing started to grow heavily as he processed the images he just received. Slowly but extremely cautiously he crawled from his current position, yes, that means current position on his stomach, to peek over the top of the hill once again. Making sure his tail didn't betray him he grasped a hold of it securely but not hard enough to cause harm. Creeping over the edge, ebony set its sights on the image once more. He felt his heart skip a beat and his pulse quicken for reasons he couldn't identify himself.

The mesmerizing sight before him was himself. Well, not exactly, it was an oasis. Which already had an occupant. Oasis cursed himself for not being able to sense and identify this other before he even reached the top. He wasn't sure why he was getting mixed emotions with this individual's presence. Feelings of anger should be all mighty in his system but to his displeasure they were not. There was more, which just plopped him into an all mighty mess of confusion instead. He made the decision to push those silly things away right now and focus on the present situation and what he was going to do about it. After all he did have the upper hand, for the moment. He liked that. A smirk appeared on his face at the thought.

The individual seemed to remain unaware of the other presence that had joined the atmosphere. But just because whoever seemed to not notice does not mean they did not. This individual happened to be very important around these parts. Well to be more exact, this whole planet. This being was of the male persuasion and had similar anatomy, as the others of his race, which included Pion and Fexos. Although oddly enough he lacked the feather appendages the others had. Or maybe it was just he **_seemed_** to lack them.

Clothing resembling a likeness to Oasis's lay scattered near the shore of the small pond. The male at the moment was submerged in the liquid substance. He couldn't resist the urge, forming from his lips came a smile as he awaited what was to befall him in this condition. He was well built. It was clear he was strong. Strength enough to maybe even rival that of the other male within a few meters away from him, only hidden by view by a heap of sand. His hair remarkably seemed to possess the same pigment as that of Pion. Actually some of his features were somewhat similar to that of Pion, but not many. They were definitely unique. His eyes, however, didn't hold the same as the prince's. These were different. They weren't metallic blue like his hair. His eyes contained a shade of gray. Handsome in it's own way.

There had always been rumors that the male's eyes had once been metallic blue but after tragedy had befallen him they faded into the pigment they possessed now. They said the pain and sorrow had dulled them and removed the brightness and sparkle from his eyes. It was just a rumor though…or was it?

Getting restless not to mention uncomfortable in this position, which included the position of his tail being slightly squished, Oasis stood up and made no attempt to cover his presence any longer. Looking over to a rock not far from the shore where the other still remained seeming unaware and definitely not concerned while Oasis approached. Oasis soon reached the rock and mounted it, one leg over each side. Much the same as mounting that of a horse. He grunted not amused with the lack of reaction from the other. Never would he admit it but in a way he was disappointed at the non-response.

The smile that had appeared on the male's face had disappeared by now. Internally, however, it had only intensified into one of pleasure and amusement. Blinking his gaze over to the other who had mounted the rock he awaited the man to do more than just grunt.

"Hn, what are you looking at?"

The male blinked but kept his focus while his face remained basically emotionless. "You." Gray eyes watched the brow of the other raise in question. "Well, I am. It was an obvious answer. But I'll let you repay me with the same question which may not have such an obvious answer given I was here first, as well as the fact that my physical position right now is much different than yours. Now, why are YOU looking at me?"

****

'Damnit! Every single time! THIS happens!' Oasis could recall practically every single one. This guy's always ALWAYS one up-d him at least (at the very, very least) once during a conversation. He couldn't find out where the dude got his stamina for it either. But as his brain processed what the other was inferring he pulled his gaze away quickly (maybe too quickly), and before he could stop it, he was starting to feel his cheeks heat a little. Internally he shouted every single swear word he knew in every language he knew at the weakness of actually blushing. He swallowed hard to prevent himself from stuttering.

"It wasn't intentional. I was just plotting a way to blast your ass out of there so I could be alone and maybe take a dip myself. Besides this IS my spot. I had dibs and you knew that. So what are you doing here? Besides taking a dip in MY oasis."

The man couldn't help but smirk just a little bit. "Your oasis? That's interesting. Changing the subject. I'll admit you are quite good at that but YOU blasting my ass? Tsk, tsk, do not dilute yourself young sir. For you know perfectly well I could have blasted yours much faster then you could mine. Even if mine is much more visible than…you…rs…."

He felt his words slip as he saw the agitated flicking of a brown appendage coming out of the region he was speaking of blasting. His eyes widened as the memories flooded back in at just the sight of it. Standing up when he saw it might not have been the best idea but it was a knee jerk reaction.

If he had been angered by the heat in his cheeks before then he was going to go into a rage after the red shade that arose now. His heart raced as he tried to pull away his gaze from where it fell but he couldn't stop it. He had no damn control! Soon he found himself leaning forward into the visual shocker in front of him. Of course doing so, uh, caused him to once again find himself face first in the sand. Tail twitching as he lay there.

The non-clothed male grimaced as he watched on while his friend plummeted into the sand. He was going to go help him up had it not been for the realization of what sent the man into the sand in the first place. Heat flooded swiftly into his cheeks as he looked down at himself. **_'Oh shit! What the hell is wrong with me?! It was just his tail!!! I didn't have to stand up for that!!! Damnit!' _**He stepped out of the water and grabbed for his pants, which were the fishnet material but unlike Oasis's black his were gray. Fortunately, the pants were made with underwear already sewn into the interior so as not to present himself that way again.

He slipped them on quickly then made his way over to Oasis who was sitting up and wiping the sand off his face. The classic irritable expression Oasis habitually had plastered to his face was present now but with just a hint more of agitation.

"Grr, stupid princes! Sending me into the sand all morning! I bet you did that on purpose!?!?"

Oasis's accusation rung in the man's ears. HAD he done it on purpose… at some level? No, how silly, of course he did not. Why would he? He ignored the questions in his head as he extended his hand out to the other to assist, but it was swatted away quickly. It had been expected. He sighed as he went ahead and responded to the accusations rationally.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course it was not done on purpose. I just saw your tail. When did you get it back? Better yet…HOW did you get it back?"

A glare was sent his way as the man giving it stood up. Oasis was wary to believe it wasn't purposeful but ignored the urge to continue the paranoia. "Hn, its not really any of your damn business!"

The man rolled his eyes, "Come on now, Oasis. How did you get it back? Last time you had it….well uh…you know. Anyway I just want to know how it got back to you. And whoa, wait a second! Did you say PRINC-ES as in plural?!"

Oasis refused to participate in this interrogation. He had just left to come to this very spot to get away from interrogating little bastard princes. And what does he find? "Hn, what is with you royalty and thinking your so damn high and mighty that you can have all your questions answered just by asking them?"

The man brought a hand up to his temple and began to massage it. The other hand supported the elbow of the arm that the hand rubbing his head was attached to. "Oasis, you know I'm not like that. Why must you compare me to them?! I don't want to be compared to them! EVER!!"

His anger had gotten the better of him. Turning his back to Oasis for he could not face him after such an outburst. Usually he was well collected. Calm. Confidant. Emotionless. Just not around Oasis. Never was sure why but his emotions slowly started to resurface and seep out whenever he was around the man. It was disturbing. He wasn't able to control them as much either. It bothered him that this happens but his curiosity as to why it happens kept him coming back.

Damnit! He HATED princes! Why must the fool make him go and feel all guilty?! As if he didn't have enough guilt plaguing his body already! "Damnit!"

Oasis walked up to the back of his companion and sighed before reaching up in the intention of placing his hand on the man's shoulder. Instead the other turned around when his ears picked up the sigh so close which resulted in Oasis's hand making contact with his chest.

They both looked down at the hand with wide eyes. Quickly, Oasis removed his palm from the man's chest as he could have sworn he felt the male's heart begin to race. Both averted their gazes to hide their flushed cheeks. Oasis spoke first, "Your brother…"

The heat diminished as the man looked up at the figure before him. "My…my brother? What are you talking about?"

Without removing his gaze from its averted position, Oasis swung his tail slowly in front of him as he placed it into his own hands. Grey eyes widened in comprehension. "Pi-Pion? He did that? But-but….how?"

Oasis sighed as he sauntered away only to sit down and lean against the rock he had moments ago fallen off of. The other followed and seated himself next to Oasis as he listened for what he wanted to hear.

Amused laughter fell from the lips of the ebony-headed man. "He pissed me off."

He blinked. "What? You can't be serious? It had to be more than just that…everyone pisses you off."

The man refused to believe his little brother could be responsible for something so incredible. Maybe it was just jealousy that he was not the one to have caused it but it still didn't add up. It was a fact that everyone pissed him off. What was different about Pion?

Oasis glanced over into grey eyes for the first time since the little hand incident. "Heh, to be honest…I really don't know. In a moment's time a rage built within and it just exploded and released itself the only way my body knew how."

He raised a brow as he thought about something. "Are you saying that not only did you get your tail back but you lost control to the point of jumping into the blonde haired level?"

Oasis found himself nodding to the question.

It was then that the male noticed the limp strands of ebony. "Wow, it popped your band didn't it?"

Another nod as Oasis slid a hand through loose strands.

"Impressive. But I still find it hard to believe Pion did this just by making you angry. There must have been a trigger. Hmm, what exactly happened?"

Why? He didn't know but for some reason he found it easy to confide in this man more than anyone else he had ever met. He was doing it right now, confiding. "Hmm, well.…if I remember correctly he was arguing with me after I had told him he finally got some sense and realized who he was compared to me."

The other male grimaced knowing perfectly well the rage that comment could send his kid bro into. His bro unlike himself was proud of the princely heritage. He had his reasons why it disgusted him but he had not revealed it to a single soul. "Heh, bet that didn't go over well."

Oasis smirked, "Hell no."

Shaking his head as he found the antics of Oasis amusing but unique. "Well, what did he do or say?"

Closing his eyes and knitting his brows together as he tried to recall the words the prince used. "He said I was the one that needed to learn my place and then he went on to list a few things," Oasis listed them on his fingers as he said them, "filthy, no good, foolish…and the last one….hmmm…" His eyes snapped open as understanding came to him. His partner had no clue what the 'discovery' look was all about so raised a brow in question. Oasis took the hint.

"I know what caused it now."

The prince's brow remained in the questioning position as he began to blink awaiting the answer. Seeing he wasn't going to get one he sighed.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

A smirk and a nod were the reply.

A hand went up to massage temples as he spoke, "Should have known. Well, at least YOU know now." His hand fell away. "Must have been a pretty intriguing comment for you to react in such a way. I wish it had been me…" He felt a sigh escape him.

Ebony eyes widened as they looked over to the prince. Oasis swallowed hard. **_'Did he just say what I think he did? W-Why would he say that? Why would he wish that?'_** Obviously the prince hadn't realized what he accidentally revealed. Oasis decided to use this to his own advantage.

"Why would you wish that?" His voice was calm and not accusing just…curious.

The prince closed lids over greys as his head leaned back against the rock behind him. "Why? Heh, why not? It would have been incredible! An honor really….Pion damnit! He doesn't even know the miraculous-ness of it all. Even if he found out…he wouldn't care the way I would. He'd just say something about how of course he is a prince after all…." Another sigh, "I just wish I could have…I wouldn't have taken it for granted. I mean I was there before. I've seen it before. No one else, save a few, has. After you woke up….I don't know what happened to you before you arrived but…when you woke up…I don't know….but next thing I do know your ripping it off like it's diseased. You didn't know what went on when you were asleep….I was there though. I…you let me…I mean…maybe you thought I was someone else…but you still let me…it was incredible. Closest I've come to euphoria…"

It was then it sunk in. He swallowed hard as cheeks burst into flame, or nearly. The prince couldn't summon the courage to look at the other male. He stumbled over his apology, "I-I….don…'t kn..ow w-what I'm saaaying. Daamn O-O-Oaasis….I'm…for-forget….all of that I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to...umm…I'm s-sorry."

He found himself rising before he got half way through with his poor excuse for speech. Walking away, back to where his clothes lie. Scooping them up he headed straight back to the castle in the distance. Far into the distance it almost wasn't visible, only the tip of a tower.

Oasis looked upon stunned. He was paralyzed. He couldn't have stopped the prince from leaving had he wanted too. His body and mind were in a state of shock he had never known before, till this point, was even possible. One thought repeated over and over again. **_'I brought him closest to euphoria? I'm his…he….euphoria….Scors….My Prince Scors…his euphoria. Me?'_**

__

PRESENT, EARTH

"Hn, are you going to stare at me like THAT all day baka or are you going to invite me in?"

Goku's visage reflected his surprise at the Ouji's presence, but stepped aside letting him pass into the thresh-hold. Swallowing a few times before shaking the stunned look off his face he then went ahead and faced the prince who had already stepped a few feet in. He was about to close the door simultanesly but…

"Leave it open, Kakkarot. The onna and the brats will be here shortly."

"Oh, ok."

"TRUNKS AND BRA ARE COMING?!"

Both full-blooded Saiya-jin eyes looked down to the 'monkey' still clinging to the taller's leg. Vegeta raised a brow at the image then glanced up to Goku with a smirk plastered on his face. Goku instantly put on the trademark grin feeling nervous about what Vegeta might say next. Luckily he wouldn't have to worry too much about that.

"Did I hear someone say Trunks was coming over?"

The head of Goku's youngest popped out from the room next door. The rest of his body as well as the rest of the clan's bodies that had resided in the room with Goten soon followed it. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he watched all the bakas try and fit out the door at the same time. Goku winced as he witnessed the display before him.

"OW!! Gohan watch it!!!"

"Sorry Kaasan!"

"GOHAN!!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!!!"

"Heh..s-sorry Videl." Apologized the now embarrassed half Saiya-jin, with red cheeks to boot.

After a few more seconds everyone wriggled around and squeezed themselves through. Not without pain though, as everyone instantly hit the floor with the force they all used to squeeze out at the same time. Too bad for Gohan who landed on the bottom. A muffled 'ow' of the sort followed the pileup, coming from the unfortunate Gohan. His brother on the other hand seemed to have luck on his side. Goten having already made it through the doorway before everyone else was unscathed as well as oblivious to the predicament going on behind him. Although the Ouji was quite aware of the antics of the others and his smirk widened as he watched on.

Pan seemed to share Vegeta's feelings and was amused but she wasn't going to let the Ouji smirk like that at her family. Letting go, finally, of the now well worked out appendage she approached Vegeta with a gaze that showed her seriousness and determination.

"HEY! It's not funny! Don't look at them like that! It's mean!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the child's words, including Vegeta himself. Goku made a dash for his granddaughter before what he knew for sure would happen. His Panny being ki blasted halfway around the world. He stopped though as a hand was shoved in front of him, eyes widened again as he followed the hand to its owner.

"V-Vegeta, please don't hurt her she's just a little girl." Ebony eyes pleaded with those of the same.

The outstretched hand descended back down to the Ouji's side while his eye's locked with the taller. "Hn, don't be a baka Kakkarot. I'm not going to hurt the brat. Well, at least not physically."

Goku gulped. The trio of bodies still in a heap watched on intently waiting for the moment to swoop in and save Pan if needed. They wouldn't need to. Gohan at least wriggled his head out from underneath the two women now sitting on top of his back. With a visual and all that he was able to hear he was tempted to power up and grab Pan out of the Ouji's reach but with the added weight upon him he didn't want to hurt the two responsible for the pounds. He sighed and watched on as well hoping his dad would save Pan if the need arose.

Vegeta bent down to the small girl's level and raised a brow as he studied her determined façade. Though her nerves shot through the roof as the full blood Saiya-jin Prince did this she remained calm and wouldn't allow her resolve to dissipate. Especially now that she had the object of her wrath's full attention.

"What is your problem, brat?"

"YOU!"

He couldn't help but admire her boldness it was so Saiyan like. Pride swelled up inside him but soon fell when he realized that she was only 1/4 Saiya-jin and her Grandpa was full….and well everyone knows how he turned out. **_'What a waste.'_** His attention returned to the young girl before him as he proceeded to speak.

"Really? And why is that? I do not see any reason why you should have a problem with me. And if you did you should keep it to yourself next time or else you may just find yourself sailing on the front end of a ki blast like your baka Grandpa thought I was going to do to you."

What happened next was unexpected by all to say the least. Vegeta had thought the brat was just going to cower down and stutter an 'I'm sorry' before gripping onto her Grandpa's leg once more. Or hell he thought that maybe she'd even start crying, maybe. But this? Hell no. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock and soon to follow fear. Mouths all dropped open. Except Pan, who still retained her determined countenance.

The sound echoed through the room as a small palm contacted flesh and hard. Being unprepared for it Vegeta's head swung to the side from the momentum. His own hand went up to rub at the now hand print shaped red mark pulsing pain through his cheek. Ebony eyes gazed down at the child in amazement.

"DON'T EVER EVER CALL MY GRANDPA A BAKA AGAIN!!!!"

An intense aura surrounded the young brat as she glared back at the Ouji who's butt had made contact with the floor moments after her now burning hand met his face. Little hands balled up into fists as she stared hard. The Ouji was speechless. His first thought had been to blast her…but he couldn't bring himself to blast the brat. Even if she definitely deserved it for the shit she just pulled at that moment. She needed to be taught a lesson and learn her place! But, he hadn't blasted her? He stopped the urge after he realized partially what it was for. The Ouji felt the impact clearly and could only guess its true meaning. It wasn't just cause she hadn't wanted him to call her Grandpa names. Nope, there was definitely more behind that action. He could sense it and now could feel it as the rhythm of pain pumped from his red cheek.

By this time Goku had gotten rid of his shocked state and grabbed Pan out of the Ouji's range of fire. Gohan, Videl, and ChiChi though still stunned shoved the feeling down as they stood up. Goku handed the squirming and enraged little body to Gohan who firmly griped the figure to his chest. His wife assisted, clinging to him and grasping just as firmly onto one of Pan's wrists. ChiChi clung to Goten and tried to hold back her fear as it threatened to come bursting through her eyes in the form of tears. Goku stood his ground as he placed his body in front of Vegeta blocking the prince's view of Pan. The taller Saiya-jin placed a protective and determined look upon his aura as well as his visage.

"Vegeta, come outside with me please. You can take your anger out on me. Leave Pan out of this. She is just a little girl who doesn't know how to control her impulses. Please…take me instead of her."

Vegeta looked up at Goku as he spoke down to him. Then ebony eyes looked away and lids closed over them a few times, blinking. He was attempting to take it all in and discover the real reason behind that handprint on his face. The Ouji's hand still lay covering over the pulsing heat as he shifted expressions from stunned to his usual smirk. Ebony locked back to ebony as he answered the plea.

"Hn, sure Kakkarot. I've been waiting to beat you to a bloody pulp. It will be amusing I'm sure."

A sigh of relief escaped everyone else within the household except the still squirming youngster. Goku smirked back down at the Ouji as he offered his hand for assistance. The prince looked at the hand and grunted before assisting himself up with no help from the other. Goku let a smile slip onto his features as he followed his Ouji out the door for a spar. The door shut behind the full bloods. Gohan glanced at Pan then let his gaze rest on Videl's.

"Let's go home."

Videl nodded her head in agreement. They both didn't want to risk the chance of the Ouji changing his mind and ki blasting their only to who knows where. ChiChi stepped over to her oldest and his family while she suggested they use the back way out just as an added precaution. Gohan, Videl, and the grumbling bundle followed ChiChi out of the room and to the passage that would lead them out of the house. Goten stood alone in the living room as he began to blink. Once, to glance at the doorway everyone left him from. Second, to the door his pops and Vegeta left him from. Third, to no spot in particular in front of him.

"Why doesn't anyone ever answer my questions?"

A sigh escaped the teen as he stepped into the direction that would lead him to his room. But more importantly to a window where he could watch for Trunks' arrival. The teen grumbled something about how he should have abandonment issues and that nobody could blame him if he did because that display back there was proof enough. Stepping out of the room Goten left it empty and silent.

The room did not remain empty long for the woman of the household returned to it after she had seen her oldest son and his family depart. She wiped a tear away from her eyes as she entered the empty area. Even though they came often enough she still couldn't help but feel sad when Gohan departed from her company. It had been just her and him for a long time. And was mostly her and him even when Goku was around. Without Gohan she wasn't sure she would have been able to make it through.

She proceeded to settle herself on the couch after picking up a book she had been trying for awhile to finish but never got around to it. At least that's what she told herself. The book was about relationships and the mechanics of them all. In reality she had avoided returning to that book after she had reached the chapter titled: 'When It's Just Time To Face Facts And Let Go'. It brought tears to her eyes just seeing the words in print. A stream of tears built as she just stared long and hard down at the words. She slammed the book shut and set it aside. Wiping away her tears as a fake smile plastered itself on her visage.

"Don't be silly ChiChi, You don't need to read that book. He already told you he wanted to stay with you this morning. How many more times does he need to reassure you? Shimatta…"

She sighed as once again she shoved the title of the chapter into an overflowing room inside her head. The door was slammed and locked up tight as she closed it away in her mind. In reality and in her mind, she walked away from the door and the room. Ignoring the huge almost unignorable words painted on the door. **_'DENIAL' _**was the last thought she had as she disappeared out of sight into her bedroom.

========================================================================

Meanwhile, outside, the two full blooded Saiya-jin's were warming up for their spar. Well, actually Goku was warming up. Vegeta had already finished and was waiting on the baka. A smirk played in his head as an angry stare formed and directed its way to Goku.

"Kakkarot! Do you really need all that nonsense?!"

Goku paused in his reps as he glanced over at Vegeta's glare before smiling over at the prince and returning to the warm-up. "Well, of course Vegeta. I'm going to be fighting against you. I need all the help I can get."

A quirked brow was the instant response to that. **_'Should I take that as a compliment or is he just being the third class idiot I know him to be? And is just too stupid to realize what he's saying? Then again either way it's the truth. At least I know he's honest. Hn, what a baka.' _**A smirk played both inside and outside his head as he watched the fool stretch. He attempted to ignore the way Kakkarot's muscles flexed as he stretched them and bent them to his leisure. Mostly he failed but he was able to keep his attention on what he was thinking about…er what he should be thinking about after that comment.

Ebony eyes seemed concentrated on the process of stretching muscles but in fact that were looking over and examining the prince. Goku couldn't help but smile as he saw a glimmer of pleasure pass through the Ouji's eyes. He attributed it to the fact that he complimented his Ouji. Goku was mostly right in his assumption anyway. That was good enough for him. He stopped stretching as he focused a serious expression on the other.

"Vegeta, I'm ready."

The prince's response was a grunt. Goku took it as Vegeta talk for 'Finally you baka. Took you long enough,' which was basically what Vegeta meant by it anyway. Though his mind had strayed Vegeta brought it back on track as he grazed his hand over a still slightly pulsing cheek. **_'Kami, that brat knows how to hit.'_**

Vegeta could still feel something. He wasn't sure what exactly but it bothered him. He has called Kakkarot a baka….well he forgot how many times but plenty of times in front of the brat. Why had she picked then to slap him? Where did the fury come from? Damn she had a hell of a lot of guts to do it! Vegeta attributed most of this to Saiyan blood though. Which wasn't so far from the truth. Saiya-jin blood did help fuel her anger. But why was she so angry? Vegeta didn't know why he cared so much suddenly but it just bothered him. He had to know why. Then he could go back to ignoring the brat and calling her a brat and that fool a baka when the time arose.

They both stepped into their fighting stances and each held a smirk of amusement on their features. Sensing that Vegeta had no intentions of attacking first, which surprised the taller, but he proceeded in his line of attack. Drawing back his elbow, kind of like a slingshot, and flying full force at the prince. Goku released the powerful blow only to meet air where the prince had been standing. He whipped his head around to get a kick to the jaw. He flung to the ground unprepared for the massive blow. He stood up then ascended into the air after the hovering Ouji. Vegeta even though somewhat mentally distracted was prepared for whatever the third class threw at him.

They both quickly stopped dancing around each other and went into full-blown attacks. Both on the receiving end of what to a human would be fatal. Already they jumped into S.S. and their stamina never decreased it just grew as they exchanged close combat blows. Blood splattered to the ground here and there. Only from small gashes. Vegeta hadn't tried to use any ki blasts so far so Goku had not either. It was a silent request pleaded for by Goku, which stunningly the Ouji silently agreed to. Being to close to the third class's house wasn't to be risked with inhabitants within its walls.

Goku dodged an onslaught of repetitious attacks. Punch, punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, punch, kick, kick, kick. It even started to become a rhythm inside his head, which he unconsciously started to hum to before Vegeta stopped the pattern.

"Kakkarot, what the hell are you doing?"

Goku blinked. A gaze was sent to the Ouji's. "Fighting you?"

A roll of ebony eyes and a shake of the owner's head was seen as a hand came to rub against temples before looking back at the definitely third class baka. "That's obvious, baka. I meant the humming. Am I not entertaining enough for you? That you have to go and add your own soundtrack out of boredom?"

Vegeta tried not to let it anger him but he felt his pride being knocked into as the baka thought him not to be a challenge. Not that he was trying really hard in this spar. His mind was elsewhere and he couldn't pull the unnerving thoughts away even with this chance of a fight. Goku swallowed hard then did the trademark Son grin to contrast.

"Of course not Vegeta. You're very entertaining and all. It's just I can tell your heart isn't in this fight. And as far as the humming well…you were repeating your blows in a way that started to make a song in my head. I'm really sorry if I made you mad Vegeta. I couldn't help it."

Vegeta growled at the other Saiyan not sure what pissed him off more the heart thing or the apology thing. His ki skyrocketed and knocked him into the ascended level. "SHIMATTA KAKKAROT!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEARN THINGS THE EASY WAY INSTEAD OF THE HARD WAY!! AND STOP APOLOGIZING TO ME!!!!"

Ebony eyes widened on the Ouji, as they looked on stunned. Shoulder's slumped as head moved forward in disbelief. "B-But 'Geta…I was only apologizing for the humming. I thought that maybe it was distracting you. Geeze…"

The Ouji lowered his level and returned himself to just Super Saiya-jin before glaring over at the third class. He had been prepared to knock the vocal chords right out of Goku's throat. Why did he stop? That name. It clicked somewhere but the prince couldn't place it. Where had he heard it before? And by who?

"What did you say?" Blonde faded into gravity defying ebony as a gruff voice questioned the other.

Goku blinked unsure of exactly which part his Ouji was referring to. **_'Why does he sound so unnerved and what's with jumping out of Super Saiyan?'_**

"Um…I said that I was only apologizing for the humming since I figured it annoyed you and..uh…yea that's it."

"No, baka. Not that part….W-What did you call me?"

Goku's eyes widened. **_'Did the Prince of Saiya-jin's just…stutter?!'_**

"I….I….um…" He tried to remember what he did say. Wasn't it Vegeta? Oh WAIT!

"'Geta?"

The Ouji felt a chill run up his spine at the name. **_'Where the hell have I heard it before?!'_**

"Is there something wrong with it?"

Vegeta averted his gaze as he tried to shift through his memories. Through faces….voices…but nothing. Where was it? WHO was it? He glanced quickly at Goku before looking away again. Noting the confused look on the man's face. It was amusing. Or would have been amusing had he not been so creeped out by the name and the mystery it was residing within him.

"Ah, no….its nothing."

The taller knew it wasn't just 'nothing' but he wasn't going to push the other for answers. He probably wouldn't get any even if he did push. A shrug was given as he asked something he hoped would rid the prince of his melancholy mood.

"Well, ok. Do you want to conti…."

"GOKU? OTOUSAN? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP THERE?"

Vegeta sighed as he glanced down at the brat. Even if it was his….it was still a brat in his eyes. And annoying one at the moment. He shouted back down at the kid.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE BRAT?! DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS! Your starting to sound like Kakkarot's spawn."

He began to descend towards the ground as he finished. Lowering his volume as he did so. Goku followed the example and descended as well. "Maybe, you should come back home with me and spar instead of hanging out with that brat. You're losing brain cells."

Vegeta smirked over at his son who in turn just smiled back fully used to the kind of talk his father gave him. The boy nodded a hello to Goku as he made contact with the ground again. His gaze landed back on his Otousan's as he responded to what anyone else would have taken as demoralizing.

"Otousan, You really shouldn't talk like that about Goten. You know perfectly well that he's a good guy. Whether you admit you like him or not. Oh yea! By the way before I forget. Kaasan and Bra will be here in a little while. Hmm, I'd estimate around 20 minutes. They're bringing dinner." Trunks let his inherited smirk rest on his face.

Vegeta raised a brow at the visual amusement on his son's face while Goku just blinked not sure what was going on in the secret father-son silent talk. "Oh? Is that why you've arrived before them? Didn't they have any capsules with them?"

"Of course, but the capsules we had could only hold so much. They needed the extra room so I offered to fly ahead and inform ChiChi she had the night off." Trunks glanced at Goku and an image of a similar miniature Goku with different hair popped into his head along side the older Saiyan. He laughed, "Ok well not completely the night off."

Vegeta followed his boy's gaze and the reasoning behind the last statement sunk in. "Hn."

Goku only blinked not sure what was going on but as soon as he felt both princes' gaze on him his trademark resurfaced itself. "Heh, heh, heh…"

Fortunately for Goku, he didn't have to have their gaze on him too long as his youngest burst out his bedroom window and landed in front of them all. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks watched his friend land as a smile sprung to his face as he saw the excitement on the other's. "Chibi…"

The full bloods watched as their two offspring walked off into the house together to inform ChiChi of dinner plans. Their gaze then fell to each other. Goku smiled and Vegeta smirked back. It was a silent show of knowing the pride they each held for their sons even if their methods of parenting varied. Soon both minds wandered onto other things and Vegeta's smirk faded into an expression filled with melancholy again. Goku let his smile fade, as he grew worried for his Ouji.

"Vegeta, what is it about that name?"

The prince glanced at the only other surviving full blood, to his knowledge, before he sighed and looked away. "I already told you Kakkarot it is nothing. Now, if you want to talk to me about names how about you tell me what was wrong with your brat's offspring and the anger at 'baka'?"

Goku smiled and shook his head. How did Vegeta always manage to turn things around onto him every time the prince didn't want to talk about something? It was a talent that Goku envied. His face turned serious as he really thought about what the Ouji was asking. "To be honest Vegeta…" Would anyone expect less? "…I don't really know what was the matter."

Brows knitted together as he examined the taller of the two. The baka was lying to him. Why? This was unacceptable. Goku didn't lie. Not to his Ouji. It was forbidden. Ok well…it should be forbidden. At least in Vegeta's mind it should be. He couldn't believe this. What the hell was wrong with these bakas today? Well he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Kakkarot don't lie to me. I'll take it as an insult if you continue to do so."

Goku turned his back to the prince and bit his bottom lip. What was he thinking?! He can't lie?! He's not good with lying! At least not directly like this. And especially not directly like this to his prince. What is he going to do?!

"Vegeta, if you don't let me lie to you then I can't say anymore."

And with that the taller of the full bloods made his way back to the entrance of his home. Vegeta was flabbergasted. Did he hear that right?! Was the baka….for once not being such a baka?! AND yet still being one for not telling him the truth! SHIMATTA! What was going on?! And how could he have missed it for so long? Ebony eyes filled with concern and a hint of curiosity, as he watched the slumped form of his comrade make his way to the house.

"Kakkar…"

The whispered name was cut short as the simultaneous sounds of the house door slamming shut and the 'vroom' of a certain blue-haired beauty and her miniature's car rolled into the scene. Vegeta sighed and looked longingly one last time at the closed door where the usually happy-go-lucky Saiya-jin was last seen by his own ebonies. The same ebonies redirected themselves at the approaching vehcile and its passengers. And he couldn't forget the cargo either. A smirk and the grumble of a tummy was produced by the Ouji before he went to have himself talked into assisting in the unloading of food parcels.

((((((((((Ending Author's Notes)))))))))))

Wasn't that just fascinating? It definitely brings up more questions I'm sure. But it probably answered some… maybe… or just increased the level of wanting to know their answers, eh?

I have a pretty decent idea of what's going to be happening next so perhaps I'll get to writing it soon.

Reviews are always fun. And it is rare for me to call something fun so take it seriously

((((((((((End of Ending Author's Notes))))))))))


	4. Forsaken Saiyan Chapter FOUR

Forsaken Saiyan

Chapter 4

((((((((Author's Notes)))))))))

Hey ya again! I'm not really sure why but I got the urge to write some more so here goes chapter 4. ::swirlly eyed:: I wrote it straight through for hours. I'm a freak. I know. But when the damn muse bites you better just listen to it. Or the consequences will be dire…. Or so I've heard.

All right so this is the chapter we find out a bit more about Oasis. Also we see a bit more into the head of ChiChi, though afterwards you may want to get out of it. It's kind of disturbing. Guess that says a lot about me huh? Finally we add our little teen duo to the mix and see how they fair in this crazy insane little fic of mine. I swear that just rhymed? ::blink:: O-K No more writing for me today! Gives me too much observation abilities or insanity take your pick.

It is interesting though how easy this story flowed out of me. Guess that's why I like it so much. I do admit however that strangely enough my own creations and their planet was much harder to write this time around. I think perhaps Oasis jumps a bit out of his usual character but that's only because of the people around him…but anyway…enough of me rambling (cause we know it's boring)…on with the fic! (After the Warnings and Disclaimer though, of course)

WARNINGS: Once again Yaoi, occasional outburst of profanities, ah yes and my ever present insaneness and lame humor.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ nor do I own any of the songs mentioned within. I do, however, own my characters so they are mine and you can't have them so…::sticks tongue out::

Enjoy.

((((((((((((((End Author's Notes))))))))))))))

PAST, SANDOOR

"How could I say that?! HOW!? I'm such an idiot! He must think I'm such a fool… Euphoria? What the fuck did I say that for?!"

A sigh escaped the prince as he continued in a jog towards the palace, which for once he preferred to be in rather than by the man that was causing his turmoil. Pausing for a moment he glanced up at a tall structure that was just off to the right of the palace's back passageway. A thought whirled its way through his mind, which in turn forced a smirk onto his face.

"I could use a little frustration release and there is no better way than that."

Deep within and to the tiniest reaches of the back of his brain a voice whispered naughty thoughts to him in response to his last comment. **_'No better way? Really? Are you sure? How about…' _**The voice was still his…just with a much more seductive flair. He grimaced allowing his head to fall in defeat at his complete lack of restraint, even inside his own head. Reaching up he tugged hard on his hair as if that would remove such indecent thought trails underneath it. The prince released the grip on his strands as a flash of ki erupted from the dome on the top of the sizable building and caught his attention.

"Hmm, who could that be? The only ones who use the arenas are Oasis, me, and…"

His eyes light up in comprehension. Suddenly he felt it. Creeping its way to the surface. The anger and resentment began seeping from his pores. For a moment his eyes seemed to glow and with it a different shade but it was just a moment. Just a flicker. And just for a second his metallic strands matched his irises. It couldn't be helped really. The hatred of himself had somehow mixed and molded with the resentment he had for that oblivious ki throwing being in the towering edifice in front of and above him.

"For a single moment I'm not the only one who's gonna regret being born into this abomination for a so called regal lineage."

It oozed out from his throat filled with malice. And just as it did so his footfalls carried and lead him to an entrance. Although this entrance was not the original one he had intended to use when he had made his way to the palace. In fact this entryway wasn't even to the palace at all. With his mind ignoring all else but the fact that it was hell bent on destroying…er… well, at least greatly wounding the individual he knew was within that dome, he permitted his body to guide him to the highest point of the elongated structure in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere on the planet, a young man with semi-gravity defying ebony strands was just getting past his state of shock and repetitious internal dialogue. Shaking his head with a sigh he pulled himself upright. A glance was given to the oasis and its surrounding area. Some memories crawled to the surface of his mind as a sad expression followed their arrival. There were several spots his gaze lingered and with each lingering look a tiny change in expression would occur. Sometimes a worsening of sadness and sometimes even a glint of amusement arose. But soon lids slid down and shoved back all memories and their images. Before he released his eyes once again to the outside world, he turned to face his back to the area.

As he stood there he wondered what he should do now. And by 'should do now', he meant both where to go and about his once lost but now found appendage. It swayed lazily behind him. Smirking he had to wonder if it had a mind all to its own. For he did remember having it before. Though it was true he preferred not to recall such memories he did acknowledge how it had reacted at certain points in past experience. He shrugged off the thought literally with a small lift of his shoulder. Hands cautiously and very gently took a hold of the brown object, and with a loving smile he spoke to it.

"I'm glad to have you back but I just hope you don't get me into any more trouble then I already seem capable of doing on my own."

It flicked slightly in his grasp as if responding to his comment. Relinquishing his grip it happily returned to its lazy sway but added a new mischievous rhythm as if enlightening its owner that such hopes were really quite pointless and he should know this by now. Said owner let out a sigh receiving this little piece of information. However, he still wished to keep a sliver of hope despite what former encounters and the furry sidekick has told him.

As he continues to search his mind for some solution to what should be done it occurs to him. Well, not exactly what should be done about previously mentioned things though it may assist in that department a bit. Seeing as how it will require him to do something no matter how unrelated to his treasure it may be. He had remembered a promise he had made and today was the day he was strictly instructed to carry out this promise. Groaning a bit he stepped off into the direction in which would assist in stationing him where it is he needed to be. It was quite clear that he was disgruntled about the whole idea but a miniscule part of him fluttered with amusement.

Picking up the pace a bit, he briskly began to jog to his destination. Though he did despise the deserty surface he could not help but get caught up in the simple process of plunging his feet into the sand as he jogged. In a way he found enjoyment with the manner in which he was forced to use extra strength just to walk across its unsteady ground but to run upon it merely increased his pleasure. One thing was for sure, regarding this planet, he would continue to detest the heat that poured and surrounded him. Even with being on it so long he still couldn't bring himself to adapt to its intensity.

Slowing some as he could sense his nearness to the journey's end, as far as getting to a destination anyway. Because with this looming promise still in need of execution he knew this journey was not at its whole conclusion. He kept a swift walk despite the mass part of him that found the arrival to the destination was not going to be a good thing. Through the semi-long quest to get here he gave it his all to resist too much thought on anything else besides this commitment and the sand and heat around him. All else was mainly shoved deep inside for later introspection, or perhaps never, since he would have liked it to be never. But of course fate had a way of making never a reality. Nonetheless he constructed his mind to stay on the present task. He was quite good at this form of construction. In fact, he lost count of how many times he actually had done such things.

Even with all this constructing, concentration, and constant restraint to stay on track, his underlying thoughts couldn't be denied for brief seconds while the gaps in his hold were illuminated for attack. These thoughts were comprised of a number of different things… but there was one subject that was able to trample all others and squish its way victoriously through those gaps.

"Hn, damn prince."

"OooooOOOOoooo I'm telling! KIAN!! SUDO!!!! OASIS FINALY DECIDED TO SHOW HIS UGLY FACE BUT THEN HE OPENED HIS DIRTY MOUTH AND SAID A NAUGHTY WORD!!!!"

Oasis blinked while prior experience and instincts finally took over, eventually provoking a growl from his interior. Glaring down at the being that began the tattling not five seconds since he arrived. Stepping forward to the shouting little shrimp he grabbed hold of it and clamped his hand over their mouth.

"Now, now, what kind greeting is that? Can't you be just a little bit nicer to the one who guided you for the last 7 years of your life? What kind of gratitude is this?"

Despite his usual temperament he was amused and showed it in his tone as well as in the smirky half smile plastered on his face above his struggling victim. The victim was as mentioned around 7 and was in fact a female of the species. Her attire, as it seemed a pattern with this planet, was made with most of the fish-netting material. It was presumed to be consisting of two main pieces of the aforementioned mesh. The top was a 3-quarter sleeve that on the inner elbow there was a large section cut out to reveal flesh completely on each arm. On the piece below, they were fashioned to be much like a substitute for shorts.

"Pssh, gid? As if you coud sucesfly gid nythin." The child tried to speak through his covering palm and attached digits.

There was one other major part of the outfit, which included a chunk of clothing that resembled a dress. It was sleeveless and the straps at the top went on overall style accept the straps from the back were the ones with the metal buttons instead of the well known versions with the open circle attached to a triangle type of clasps. Everyone else seemed to have theirs' in this same form, too. The cloth cut off about 3 inches down the thigh on the bottom. Around her waist was a 2-inch wide belt apparently for decorative purposes alone due to its loose fit quality. Loose fitting was an understatement, for it hung to a point where it was surprising it did not fall off her small frame. The belt possessed similar metal buttons that Oasis had on his outfit. The same buttons had been used at the top of this one piece, where the overall method came in.

"Hn, I never said it was successful guidance. Just said I provided it. Besides it is quite obvious you ignored all my suggestions."

What stuck out most about the child was her metallic red hair. It protruded crazily in one large ponytail on the right side of her head. There was a lock of hair that had escaped the chaos of the other strands and rested limply on the left side of her face.

By this time she decided to surrender control to her taller and much stronger captor. Her head was leaned back against him so she could stare up into his smirking face. Another re-occurring pattern in this race brought attention to her irises, which contained the same pigment as her flaming metallic hair. Mumbling into his hand she attempted to tell him that she wasn't going to yell anymore, at least not right now. Raising a brow in uncertainty concerning her honesty but in spite of the skepticism, he removed his cupped hand from her mouth. She glared at him for just a second before strutting away some smoothing out her dress in the process. Turning back around to face him all signs of negative feelings disappeared and her face lit up with glee.

Forgetting the fact that she just spent the last few seconds removing wrinkles from her clothing as well as removing herself from his reach, she lunged after him and jumped up into his arms. After many years of witnessing this erratic behavior from the munchkin he was fully prepared for the bundle springing up into his hold. She wrapped her own arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer to her. Through pushing back of sobs, threatening to unleash themselves, she spoke.

"You Jerk! I thought you weren't going to come and that you were gonna break your promise. Don't ever make me wait like that again!"

He smiled as he hugged her closer. Now truly realizing how much he had missed her and all that she stood to remind him of. He missed being here. In some ways he wished he could stay here and help raise her for as long as she let him. He was well aware that he was getting caught up in the moment and later on he knew eventually he'd come to his senses, just as he always does when he visits and inevitably leaves. But for now, he happily got caught up in those tiny arms and for once didn't mind the warmth that surrounded him.

Submitting to his momentary urges he lowered his lids and placed a hand down and lightly stroked the still developing wings upon the smaller's back. **_'These wings…'_** He had watched them grow from mere humps of flesh into the 2 foot size they were now. All the other wing possessing creatures he had passed and interacted with today had theirs already turned white. Her small immature appendages were still in the stage that left them gray in their pigmentation. Thinking through the stages of coloration he did have to admit he was pretty fond of the soft and fluffy gray phase.

The Kodak moment didn't last very long, due to the previous increased volume the youngster had used a few minutes before. Such shouts had indeed reached the ears of those it had intended. And soon the duo became a set of five.

"Ahem, though I do wish I had one of my Ridos 5000's to capture this and use it for blackmail, I value my life. So I'll just interrupt you two instead. Hope you don't mind."

"Hn."

Oasis opened his ebonies to the others that had joined them. He half smiled and shrugged off the comment from his elder. Placing his bundle back on the ground to whence it had come before bounding into his grasp. When she was safely on the ground standing in front of him he gazed over at the trio. Examining them individually as he did so. The two oldest had on their usual garb of the palace worker's required blue bodysuit. Around their necks were chokers with their names engraved into the metal, of course, the fact that it was their names was just assumed since it was in another language. Lastly, his eyes briefly took in the white fixtures present behind the pair.

And then there was one. The ebony haired youth smirked over at the other shrimp of the group. His clothing was similar to the girl's with slight altercations. Such as instead of a dress it was cut in two and made a tank top and shorts. Also his netting bottoms went down farther forming capris and the top fishnet was the same with the exception of the gap on each sleeve. Instead of on the inside of the elbow his were on the outside revealing the elbow itself. Gray wings similar in size were secured onto his back as well. His expression was hard to determine for someone who didn't know him well but for Oasis…. He could tell the kid wasn't all too thrilled. Now as to what he wasn't thrilled about the other could only guess.

That intriguing combination of same hair and eye coloration arose in their features as well. One of the two in the blue uniforms was another female and had the pleasure of sharing metallic red with the ponytailed tyke, however, theirs was just the slightest tint different. It was a more distinct red, unlike the smaller who had a tinge of something else mixed in altering the shade. Standing next to the taller female redhead was the answer as to why. Also in the uniform the male possessed the combo coloring of metallic orange. The other juvenile shared this orange pigment with his father but again like the girl his was just a tint different due to the mixing of his mother's genes.

The orange haired man set in motion the steps that brought him in front of the ebony haired owner. A smile of welcome and joy filled his features as he leaned forward and placed his hands on Oasis's shoulders. The ponytailed redhead swelled with emotions at the look of happiness in her father's eyes at the return of her ebony haired, renegade buddy. Moving to his side, she slipped her arms around and clutched his leg to let him know she was still there and that she was just as happy he was back, too. The older redheaded female glided over setting a hand on her mate's shoulder letting her, threatening to overflow with tears, reds lift to Oasis. Then and only then permitting a tear to slip and fall.

"We are all glad you came. We've missed you."

Her husband nodded his head in agreement while their daughter constricted more on Oasis's leg to signify her similar feelings. Meanwhile one lone figure mumbled under their breath revealing they were more than willing to veto the merry reception of the returnee. Figuring it wasn't in their position to ruin the joyous moment, they remained basically silent. Opting for a more inconspicuous glare of loathing.

Oasis felt his innards lurch and threaten to mutiny against him. How could he have conceded to let himself stay away so long? Yes, perhaps he did consider himself unworthy of this adoration but that was no excuse to make them suffer for his insignificance. He knew he did not deserve any of this and if they only knew…. Then they would agree but… still, he couldn't let them feel so abandoned like he did though he was reluctant to admit it. If he could prevent that kind of sorrow for them, even if it was the tiniest bit, he would endeavor to do his best.

"Ah, jeez come on guys. Ya, act like I abandoned you all. Look I'm here. I kept my promise so far."

It was then he felt them. That piercing stare of malice he knew of so well. His features grew grim and he glanced around trying to locate them. Finding them his ebonies widened in shock. A pair of orange glared at him as their owner's fists were clenched at their sides. Backing out of the grip of the older male and of the younger female he glided over to the youngest male of the bunch. Towering over him with a stern look in his gaze. It was stern but it was not meant for intimidation.

"Trant, is there something you'd like to share?"

The boy's eyes widened a bit, unprepared for this though he had been thinking of nothing else since he first heard the news a week ago. Scared as he was to stand up to Oasis it was for the asshole's own good if the news he heard was in fact the truth.

"YEA!"

Ok, perhaps that was a bit too forceful. He winced at the shear volume his own voice had created. Oasis had to flinch not expecting anything like that as an answer. The older waited for more as he raised a brow and gave a short nod to demonstrate that he was prepared to listen to all the smaller had to say. No matter its insignificance.

"You're lying when you say you aren't abandoning us because…I heard that…and don't try to deny it! Cause it was from a very reliable source! Well…that… that you… THAT YOU WERE CONSIDERING FIXING UP THE SPACE POD!?"

Though he had meant to make it sound like an accusation he couldn't bring himself to tone it like that against Oasis. The taller blinked, brought a hand up to his chin, moved it over his mouth, then stared down at the angered and concerned face below. A sound fell from his vocals though he had tried to stop it. Had even clenched and swallowed to keep it from doing so, but perhaps in the end it did just the opposite of what was the intention.

Laughter.

It blurted out from him and he soon fell to his knees, now about the same height as the boy, and just laughed. Everyone else just stared at him completely confused. Although had they known the relief the doubled over man had felt at the young boy's words they would have been laughing, too. He had been so filled with conflicting emotions and thoughts about what was wrong. And true he hated to admit it but the fact that the boy was so angry with him for unknown reasons scared the shit out of him! Which was where most of having to admit stuff came in, for it proved that he really cared about the kid.

Shortly after his outburst he gained control and cleared his throat trying to rid it of any hiding giggles and the like. He stayed where he was for a moment before bringing one knee up to place a foot on the ground for more flexibility as he leaned in to stare into those orange-ish-red tinted orbs. He stared for quite awhile, probably unnerving the kid even more, before he stood up completely. Half smiling and winking simultaneous with placing his hand down upon the orange metallic head and messing up the strands from their formally perfect existence.

"You get too worked up over things, shrimp. But I can reassure you that your reliable source is indeed reliable. It's true. I am considering fixing it up."

Everyone's eyes widened and gasps were heard behind him. Turning he removed his fingers from their position intermingled with the shortest male's hair. Oasis locked his ebony gaze with each individual for a few moments before directing them back to the one to his side.

"Since I know what you're all thinking I'll answer it just because I'm in a good mood. No, I'm not leaving."

"But…then…. I why?" Asked the boy to his side.

"Because. Gives me an excuse to get out of that stupid palace filled with annoying bastard princes."

"OASIS!"

Honestly! Must the boy always curse in front of the younglings?! And if that wasn't enough he just had to without fail disrespect the two of the most highly esteemed Droos on the planet! Hadn't she been able to teach him anything all these years!? Sure he had been nothing but the definition of tragedy when he was first set into her arms, well perhaps arms isn't the right description since he may have torn them off had that happened, but rather she was given guardianship temporarily. His mouth had been practically indescribably foul then, so she supposed she should be appreciative for its being toned down…some.

He flinched at the tone of the elder female. Why could she always make him flinch with that tone? If he wasn't in such a good mood like he mentioned he might have been pissed off. After all he was an adult. He had a right to say whatever he wanted. Not that he hadn't when he was little though. Perhaps it was just a continuous cycle for them. He swore. She yelled in THAT tone. He flinched. Then he…

"Er…sorry, Kian."

The redhead smiled as she heard the name tumble from his lips. It had taken so many years before she was able to convince him to call her mother. Yes, mother. This was Oasis's mother. Had been since he was 8. Since he landed on this planet or 'blazing ball of fucking heat', as Oasis would occasionally refer to it as. Granted, he was adopted by her and her partner but it still took the child a long time to adjust to the endearing name of 'mother' in her native language.

"Son, have you had anything to eat yet?" The eldest male inquired.

"Hey! I want something!"

Rolling his eyes but smiling all the same, "I don't think Tulas would forgive me if I said no, Sudo."

Beaming the male walked over to his son and placed a single hand with elbow bent upon the ebony-eyed man's bicep. He too had waited such a long time to hear the name. The man had never known how much one word could affect a grown Droo until he became a father. And because of the boy, now a man, he had been given that gift. Or at least to its full extent since in a way he already had a son. Accept that child more than anything just looked up to him as sort of a role model. But it had been Oasis that had granted him true insight into fatherhood.

He himself had been just a young man himself that day, at least considered himself young, when he accidentally walked in on the prince bathing the sleeping boy. Memories came to him as if it had been just yesterday. But isn't that what everyone can say about such vivid memories?

He could remember blushing at the sight for he was ashamed of not knocking as he usually did but he had extraordinary news for the eldest prince of his planet. If memory served him right and it did, the shock of seeing the scene forced him to completely ignore what he was going to tell the newly turned teen prince. Being the scientist and explorer he was, instantly even embarrassment was forgotten and his examination of the sleeping boy was all he thought of. But more specifically he was amazed by the boy's….

"TAIL!?!"

The man grasped it before Oasis could realize what was happening or his furry attachment could realize as well. Completely fascinated once again by the boy just like the same day he first laid that inquisitive gaze upon him.

And as probably assumed…. Yet again poor, poor Oasis found himself with a mouthful of sand. **_'Damn thing! I knew it would get me into trouble!' _**Though he knew this was the least troubling of its talents it was one of the most annoying.

"It's amazing! I never would have guessed that it had regenerate capabilities! This is fantastic! Can't believe I didn't notice it when I first saw you today! Probably because of the way you had it wrapped around you. I did indeed forget that you tended to do that."

The male Droo continued to ramble to himself until…

"DINGU! What do you think you are doing!? Can't you see what you've done you buffoon! Let him go!"

"Oh, er…sorry, son. I did not realize its affect was so forceful, heh."

For once he was thankful for his Kian's observation skills concerning her children's conditions. "Yea, sure no problem. Just don't do it again."

Why did he find himself saying that a lot today? Spitting out all the sand from his mouth and wiping himself of any remnants of sand that remained when he stood. His tail feeling completely assaulted but overjoyed it was noticed, calmed its first flicks of annoyance at the examination and settled back around its master's waist, content.

"I want to touch it! Can I touch it?! Wait…NO, I WANT TO HOLD IT!!! Let me hold it? Pleeeeeesssssse, Odo Shino?!?!"

Oasis stared down at the bouncing red hair and its owner. **_'Fuck. Why did she have to call me THAT?' _**Sighing he relented.

"Fine, but not now, little shrimp."

Her eyes flickered with disappointment but lit right back up. "Is that another promise?"

Sighing, "Yea, yea, sure. Just leave me alone right now."

Squealing she jumped up as high as she could and used her mini wings to hover for a moment as she pecked him on the cheek. Making contact back with the ground she raced past Trant and darted into the house. Luckily the technology was heightened enough to sense her coming and slide open the door to allow her unpredictable entrance.

"Hn."

Trant soon vanished within the structure smirking as he discovered out how intuitive he was for he guessed that his parents wanted to talk to his shino alone. A tiny part of him was annoyed he couldn't stay and listen but knew it was probably better if he left to let them discuss what ever it was without his pointy ears listening. Though he had his ways if he really wanted to and that's also what added to the smirk on his features.

Oasis raised a brow at the other shrimp's departure before turning to his parents, letting both brows knit in suspicion. **_'Great now what's this all about?'_** He watched his adoptive mother and father exchange knowing looks before casting their gaze over to him synchronously. Now, he knew something was definitely shifty here.

"Oasis…"

They both began with eerie precision as they said it at the same time, so much so that it made him shiver. "What do you guys want? You're starting to creep even me out."

Both sighing with eerie sameness again, Dingu waved a hand giving his mate permission to explain everything to the boy. Being handed the responsibility she sighed for the second time before proceeding with what needed to be said. First, she took a moment to figure out in her head what and how to say what she planned to say. Nodding a bit as she seemed to clarify to herself just what that was.

"Oasis…"

"You've already said that. Can't we just skip the name saying part?"

"Sure, honey, it's just… well alright. Look, you said that you were considering fixing up the pod. Well, that's kind of impossible. You see…"

PRESENT, EARTH

After slamming the door behind him the Earth raised Saiya-jin leaned his head and back against it and slowly slid down to the floor. Why did he reveal so much to Vegeta? It was VEGETA for Kami's sake! Pan must have gotten to him more than he thought. For originally he was just humoring her, even after figuring out that she knew, he still was just humoring her. Or so he thought. Maybe he really wasn't capable of lying so directly.

Groaning a few times he began hitting his head against the door saying "Baka" with each completed contact. To be honest, he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do now. What could he do really? Pan obviously knew a lot more than he ever gave that sharp brain credit for. Now, Vegeta would definitely know something was off after that little spectacle. And then there was always…

"Goku? What are you doing there? We do have fully functioning furniture in this house, contrary to popular belief that you boys have destroyed it all by now."

"ChiChi!"

He stood up, though slightly off balance at the strange timing. Not being able to stop it, the years of practice took over and pushed most of those former negative thoughts away instantly. Focusing his attention now on his wife. Yes, his wife. **_'Wife.'_** How odd that word sounded to him. **_'My Wife'_** how foreign those two sounded together and yet they were true. As was expected his trademark grin and hand behind his skull commenced. A little laugh. Mission is a success.

"I donno, guess I just forgot about furniture."

Complete success.

She gave him an exasperated look. Could he be any less observant?! Letting out an annoyed humph she stormed off into the kitchen. Where she would prepare the table for guests. Now how many were there…**_'Let's see. Goten and Trunks. That's 2. Bra, 3 Vegeta, 4. Bulma, 5. And then of course there's Goku and…'_** She had been about to think 'Goku and me' but something about it stopped her. Tears. Tears fell from her eyes again for Kami knows how many damn times today.

"Goku and.. Goku and… Goku and…damnit... I can't even say it. I can't even think it."

More tears. Why couldn't she stop this nonsense? Was she really THIS insecure? Maybe she was. He had reassured her before. This morning most recently. Hell, he was back because she needed the goddamn reassurance! It's like she fed off it to survive. **_'What if he hadn't come back?_**' Pain sharply pierced her behind the eyes as she tried to push away the thought. What was wrong with her?!

Somewhere outside her, her body collapsed to the floor. But by now she was too inserted within that she failed to notice this except for some small sensation of the cold floor. Tears fell uncontrolled and unrestrained now. Eventually her head slowly followed the pattern of her body and hit the floor.

****

'What if he hadn't come back when you begged? Yes, you begged him didn't you. Like a dog in heat. You needed him. Wanted him so badly that you threw yourself at him. Did you even think for a moment what he had wanted? NO! Because you're a selfish little bitch… Yes, a bitch. You'd bark for him even, if he asked. That's how diluted you've become. And yet you are still so conceited. Commanding him to come home when you knew perfectly well how much happier he was training that boy out in the middle of no where. Yes, he was happy. You knew that but you couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the thought of letting him be happy without you. Him being happy without you making that happiness for him. Bitch. Selfish little Bitch. Aren't you?'

"No…. I'm not…I…"

****

'Yes. You are. Admit it already little ChiChi. GOKU DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!!!!'

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! HE LOVES ME!!!! HE TOLD ME!!!!! GOKU CAME BACK FOR ME!!!!!! He wouldn't come back if he didn't love me…"

****

'Wouldn't he?'

"CHICHI!?!? What's Wrong? I heard you screaming. Are you all right? Chichi? Chichi? CHICHI!"

Goku gasped as he saw her sprawled so carelessly on the floor. Dashing over to her body he lifted her into his arms and cradled her to him. Picking her up as well as himself then began walking out of the kitchen making a beeline for their bedroom. **_'How could I let this happen…again?'_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

****

Other wheres in the Son household, two rambunctious teenage boys were being… well, teenage boys. Music cranked up to an almost unintelligible sound. It could be wondered if the music was so loud that it surpassed human hearing. Perhaps it did, otherwise the youngest Son would have thought his Kaasan would have been up here by now rivaling the vocal chords of the musicians.

Sitting on the floor near his bed, Goten had a bunch of papers, books, and various other materials spread out in front of him. He was sporting a river blue, well that's what his Kaasan had called it when he had entered the kitchen that morning anyway, long sleeved shirt. On its back there was an extravagantly detailed and creative image of a blue dragon adorned with black spikes all across its body and was surrounded by blue-green flames. Along with it a pair of black jeans that bore the brand's logo on the right back pocket.

Trunks had positioned himself semi-comfortably on his companion's bed, only semi, due to the beginnings of a headache forcing its way throughout his brain. Despite his inner turmoil his features maintained a calm and collected manner, for now. The purple-headed demi supported a short cut black denim jacket unbuttoned to reveal a teal T-shirt. On his bottom half he wore a set of dark blue jeans which on his frame were a tad baggy. Both boys had chosen to wear black socks that day, coincidentally.

As Trunks strained to define the words forcing their way through the radio waves, he watched his friend. At first he had been given the impression Goten had either really wanted to see him in general but once he got up here it seemed he was mistaken. The guy hadn't really said but a few words to him since he practically flung himself out the window to greet him. **_'What was the point if he's just going to ignore me?'_** Sighing as he ran a hand through some loose strands of purple. And then something about the song struck him with familiarity.

"Is this Mxpx?"

"HUH?"

The Briefs boy sighed. Shaking his head he removed himself from Goten's bed and made his way over to the blasting stereo. For a moment when he was right up near the system he felt like he was in the gravity room or fighting against a powerful gust of wind. Switching down the volume to a normal and much more sufficient decibel for background music. He glanced over at the hurt look on the other teen's face.

"Chibi. That was ridiculously loud. You couldn't even hear me when I was talking to you. And considering Saiyan hearing…. that's loud."

Blinking Goten glanced away. Sure it was loud. But it was loud for a reason. Of course he wasn't going to tell his friend what that was. **_'It was loud cause you didn't want to talk to him.'_**

"Shut up!"

It was Trunks turn to hold the hurt look. "Sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you to have your ears bleeding. I'll turn it back up if you want."

Goten's eyes widened. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Oh, really? You were just going to keep your wanting me to shut up to yourself? You know Goten if you don't want me here I could just go downstairs and have a conversation with your dad. I'm sure he wouldn't mind my presence."

In the back of his mind a thought crossed his mind but he pushed it away not really caring at the moment about its significance. The only reason he had even known Goku was inside was the fact that he felt the man's ki. Hearing him come in was completely impossible with that volume blaring so close to your ears. Don't get him wrong. He liked the occasional loud exploding music but he wasn't fond of bleeding from his ears from the simple cause of music. Music is meant to be enjoyed, not used for torment.

Grimacing at his friend's tone, the miniature of his father, or used to be mini for he changed his hair style when he was capable of doing so without provoking his mother's wrath, chanced locking gazes with the purple-haired Demi-Saiyan. He supposed it was pointless to try and continue attempting to avoid him. **_'Yea since all you could do was think about telling him about…'_** Without making the same mistake, he growled internally at himself.

"No, that's not what I meant either."

"Then what DID you mean?"

"I was yelling at myself."

"What?"

Trunks sat back down on the bed leaning his back against the headboard and stretched his feet out in front of him crossing them at the ankle. Not being stupid, his bloodline supported that statement, he could tell something was up. Though he wasn't positive it had to really do with the whole being told to shut up thing. He was going to find out, even if he had to drag it out of his comrade.

Goten sighed, "I was telling my thoughts to shut up. They were being annoying and they wouldn't let me concentrate on you…." **_'Oh? We didn't? Really now…. Are you sure abo...'_** "…and what you were saying."

"Hmm, is that why you turned up the music? Trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts? Really Goten? What do you take me for?"

"I…um…what?"

"I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Uhm…yea?"

"Nice to know you sound so sure of that. Anyway, my point is… you should be able to just tell me those thoughts. That way you won't have to be annoyed all alone. That's what I'm here for. So tell me what's got you so irritated?"

Kami, this guy is fast. Catches on way too fast for Goten's liking. He reminds himself to never try and compete with Trunks in a battle of conversational skills and intuition. He'd lose. Badly. But in the meantime what's he supposed to tell him?

**_'The truth?'_**

'Grr baka voice in my head shut up! You aren't helping!'

'Oh, I think I am…'

'Well your not so…'

'So..?'

'SO SHUT UP!'

He paused. Nothing. Sighing in relief he…

****

'I'm still here ya know.'

'GAH?! Don't scare me like that!'

'You're the one that's thinking me.'

'I know but…just... GAH STOP IT!'

"Um, Chibi?"

****

'WHAT!?'

'I didn't say it...'

'Oh…'

'Yes.'

'Stop…'

"GOTEN?!?"

"WOAH! Sorry! I was..."

"Totally spacing on me."

Examining his friend he found the guy had moved from his previous position on the bed and was now laying down leaning on his elbows at the foot of the bed where Goten was siting on the floor like a pretzel. Blinking a few times as he tried to process the close factor here. Trunks stared into his eyes with his brows furrowed with concern.

"Dude, you're kind of close."

"Oh, sorry. I was just…"

"Concerned. I know."

"Heh, yea. Now that you're back in this realm are you going to tell me what's on your mind already?"

The teenage Saiyan glanced down at the floor as his friend moved into a similar sitting position on his bed. His bed. Why was he on his bed anyway? Shouldn't he himself be on his bed? It was his bed afte-….

"Goten, damn if you don't want to tell me fine but don't leave me waiting like this."

He found himself wincing at his friend's hurt tone. Something had to be told at least to make him stop thinking that Goten didn't want him here or that he didn't trust him. Racking his brain again trying to come up with anything but the real truth to say… or maybe…

"What did you say before you turned down the music?"

"What? Oh, uhm… I asked if it was Mxpx."

"Oh, okay. And yea it was. Good guess."

Ebonies found themselves smiling back at the other teen. This guy was great at guessing! Never would he compete against him in guessing games either. He wondered if Trunks ever really listened to that song before. And if not had he listened to the words this time, despite the volume of them?

"Did you listen to the words?"

The purple-headed youth was a bit confused as to what this had to do with anything but he conceded to humor the subject. At least he was talking to him and not spacing out or trying to make his head bleed internally. Thinking about the question he tried to recall the song again. Giving his brain a few more seconds to process the whole thing.

"Yea. Well, I'm not sure if I heard all of them this time. It was a bit loud to distinguish them…" At the look of disappointment in ebony eyes, "…but I've heard the song before on the radio a few times."

The same ebonies lit up. Good so he's heard it. Wait. Is that really good? Yes, that way he won't have to embarrassingly screw up the song lyrics in an attempt to explain its meaning. All right, step one complete. Next. But how to…? Ah… Letting his gaze hit the floor he spoke.

"Well, it's those lyrics. They…you see… what I've been thinking about..."

"Are you trying to tell me you like someone, Chibi?"

It was plain and clear. That amusement in his tone. Goten could sense it. Hell, he heard it drip from the guy's vocals especially when that nickname fell from other's mouth. Great, now what?

"But wait… I thought you were already dating someone? What was her name again? You go through them like water. Seriously, Chibi, you really should just settle on…"

"Lera. Her name is Lera."

Blues widened at the tone. Perhaps he had overstepped the boundaries? What was Goten getting at though? **_'Was he like in love with… Whoa… no way… he couldn't. He would have told me.'_** Remembering the blasting music and all the classic Goten avoidance tactics he had thrust at him since he's been inside these walls. He began to feel his heart beat faster for unknown reasons or maybe it was just… What if this was the real deal this time? Does this mean he'll lose his best friend forever? Ok, he was jumping to conclusions but hey, who could blame the guy?

"Goten, are you trying to tell me something about this Lera, onna?"

"Ick, dude you sound like Vegeta. Don't say onna like that. It freaks me out."

Trunks started to laugh, "Guess you're right. I do. I'll stop."

"Hmm, but as far as Lera goes. We broke up. Or will be breaking up. I donno. She's always hanging up on me lately. And at school… she keeps rubbing all over that Shero dude."

"Oh, jeez man. I'm sorry, Chibi. I didn't know."

Goten felt himself shrug, "It's alright. It's better this way."

Smiling he watched his friend shrug casually. The ebony haired teen didn't seem to be upset about it. So in turn Trunks was content. Although he made a mental note to bitch out this Lera and this baka she keeps grinding. He probably wouldn't go to hard on them since Goten doesn't seem too hurt…if he had been... Well, they'd just regret ever having laid eyes on his Chibi. What? Wait a second… Erm…he didn't mean that did he? His? Really now… that's just silly…. He just meant that Goten was his friend. That's all. Though the blush spreading across his cheeks argued otherwise.

Noticing the seeping flush in his best friend's face he wondered what that was all about. **_'He's not blushing is he? Maybe he's just hot or something.'_**

'Or hot and something.'

****

'Ah man not you again. I thought I got rid of you!'

'You did. Until you started thinking deeply about Trunks again.'

Ignoring himself he turned to the present situation. He didn't want to embarrass the guy so he just continued on his conversation as if nothing had been seen… or thought.

"What I was trying to say is that I do like someone though. Or at least I think I do. I mean we've been friends for a long time and we know each other pretty well. See each other quite often for people that live far away from each other. Anyway… what do you think? Do you think I should go for it?"

Blush increased ten-fold. Everything Goten just said pointed to himself! What was he supposed to say?! He couldn't say yes or no. Could he? This was his best friend! It was GOTEN for Kami's sake! They used to sleep in the same bed together, bathe together, and eat together, and train together. Whoa maybe they did do a bit too much together. No wonder Goten felt this way. But what was Trunks supposed to do? With blue orbs firmly locked with his friend's mattress he got up the courage. He had no other choice he had to tell him something. But what? Sure, they were friends. And he definitely didn't want to ruin that. And wait WTF was he thinking?! It was Goten!!! And Goten is a guy! He DOESN'T LIKE GUYS!?!

"Do I?"

"What? Do you what? And you're supposed to answer my question, Trunks. Jeez, took me all this time and effort to tell you and you just ignore me and space out and stuff and ask silly questions!" **_'Kind of hypocritical don't you think?'_**

'SHUT THE HELL UP, SERIOUSLY!!!'

"Oh, sorry. I…um…well… Goten I'm pretty positive I'm not gay…So..."

"GAY?!"

****

'Gay? Hmm…well then…'

Goten jumped up off the floor stunned. Eyes widened like a deer in headlights. He backed away until he felt his body come in contact with the stereo. Accidentally pressing the volume button drowning out the rest of what Trunks was saying. Although it wouldn't have mattered his mind was elsewhere as his breathing increased to match the speed of his mantra within. **_'GAY?! GAY?! GAY?! GAY?!…'_**

"There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There are secrets in this life that I can't hide…"

How ironic those lyrics are as they intrude themselves into Goten's ears finally drowning out his own repetitions. The radio begins to blast the rest of 3 Doors Down's song, though the rest were basically ignored by the one who had inadvertently gave them freedom. For those lyrics being imagined in Trunks' voice replaced his previous thoughts.

((((((((((Ending Author's Notes))))))))))

Well what did you think? Want any more? Doesn't matter if you do or not cause I'll write some more regardless.

As you can see there is obviously some mixed feelings with our teen duo though as to what I suppose that hasn't been completely clarified at least it shouldn't seem completely clarified. ::evil laugh:: But that is why they are mixed feelings, savvy? I've always wanted to use that word! One note about Goten though, I know it's kind of a strange way of talking to himself and it may even seem like he's delusional and is hearing voices or something, which he is in a way. He's not insane as far as that goes though but I felt like it worked for the story's purposes since it forced him to space out. I guess I enjoy writing people arguing with themselves ::sweatdrop:: Have you noticed?

Ahem, but yea… then we have Goku! Kami, I just enjoy writing him like this! I feel this is the real Goku… give or take a few added things. And ChiChi…well I donno what I think about ChiChi but this is just the way she has to be to make this story work.

Ok one last thing, I think? Er…yea so Penchy-chan I will answer that question. Or at least try to clarify a bit for you. And I hope ChiChi perhaps hinted at it a bit in her ramblings. Anyhow, as far as when this takes place. On Earth with Goku and the gang it's after the defeat of Buu and obviously after Pan is born. Goku did leave to train Uub but due to certain circumstances was forced to return home after awhile.

Now, as to where Oasis & friends takes place… obviously this planet called Sandoor but it's in the past. I refer to Goku's stuff as the present because it's happening right now…. But Oasis stuff is happening about two weeks prior to Kid Buu coming to life…well in the first chapter I guess I said "several" but that's only cause I wasn't sure myself at the time…. But give or take two weeks. As to why that is…well that's just going to have to be explained in the story! ::wink::

I hope that answers your question. If not continue to ask until my brain functions to a proper point of answering you sufficiently.

Oh yes, in case anyone wanted the lyrics to the little song Goten was blasting and seemed so adamant about its lyrics…Here they are conveniently for you! Kami, this song took me freakin' forever to find! I wanted the lyrics that spoke of a new love but I wanted a sound that could easily be heard blasting in some hip teen's vehicle. Believe me that combo was difficult to find or perhaps I'm just not sufficient in the locating of such songs? Because the credit to its discovery goes to…well we'll just call her E. So Domo Arigatou E!!!

Without You

"I got a confession to make

That my heart would break

To hear you say goodbye

You're my every dream

You're the threadwork to my seams

And you know that I can't lie, when I say

I can't stop thinking about you

I can't stop thinking about how

My heart's empty without you

I just hate myself

To think of you with someone else

To hear you say goodbye

I love you for who you are

No more, no less

And you know that I can't lie, when I say. . .

I can't stop thinking about you

I can't stop thinking about how

My heart's empty without you

My dreams will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

My dreams will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

What would I do without you?

What would I do without you?

My dreams will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

My dreams will never come true without you

Will never come true without you

Will never come true without you"

By: Mxpx

Until next time…Ciao…

(((((((((Ending of End Author's Notes)))))))))


End file.
